Old Friends Die Hard
by Rainpebbles
Summary: Impala Series Part: XII On a post visit, Dean receives a package that contains the body of an old war comrade as well as a host of trouble along with it. As the crew is tracked down by a group of sketchy men claiming to be feds, they have to find out what to do with the body and along the way they learn what the true meaning of brotherhood is. Destiel and Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Okay, here we go on episode 12! Only two more episodes to go after this and then we're on to "season 2". As it is, this story is based off of The Message and I do hope that people like the choice I made for who will fill in for Tracey! :D

leahelisabeth: Oooo! I'm excited then! Gonna have to do a lot of 'research' to get my stuff right though XD

ship. me: Yay! So glad you likey! :D Hopefully you enjoy this next one! I'm having fun so far writing it as it has a few more happy moments.

otex: Gah! You picked out my favorite line! So many hearts and huggles for that XD

Eri: Ah! Apologies for the typos. It's one of the hazards of updating everyday. Editing kinda goes out the window when I'm rushing to post, but I'll be sure to look into the beta thing. Hopefully I can find one who is willing to do editing every day XD

Disclaimer: Not until I finish my homework...pfft, like that will ever happen. I've got to finish writing the next chapter first.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

There was always a happy and somewhat nervous energy whenever the crew was preparing for an outing. The excitement of getting off the ship, tasting fresh air, shopping around for a bit, it all got everyone worked into a tizzy. And today was no different because in the next hour they were scheduled to dock at one of the bigger ports on an outer planet.

Their last job had paid off so well, especially since they had gotten to keep Bela's take as well, leaving each of them with a satisfying jingle of coins in their pockets. Now, as they prepared to dock at the port, everyone was discussing the many ways that they wanted to spend their cash. To Dean they all sounded like a group of teen-aged girls talking sales and wouldn't be surprised if the next time he walked in the dining area each of them would be painting their nails, talking about their split-ends and their most recent diet.

Balthazar had been gushing non-stop about how excited he was to be able to buy some new clothes to replace the ones that had gone through countless forms of torture according to him. "Dress has always been my strongest suit! I have no other defenses unlike the rest of you. Little Cassy can dress like he stole clothes from Big and Tall, but I don't have the ability to gain respect by telling the future," he had defended when Dean teased him for his desperate need of silk boxers.

Meanwhile Gabriel was going through withdrawal as his last chocolate bar met a lusty end a few days earlier. The only words that he had uttered in the last few hours were brand names of his favorite candies. Of course Sam was incredibly supportive and had been rubbing his back soothingly as the pilot guided the ship to the next port.

The younger Winchester was just looking forward to the fresh air, and maybe he was hoping to pick up some real food for a change.

Anna had plans to peruse the clothing booths with Balthazar, knowing that there were always hidden treasures in silk and cashmere lurking around that she would love to add to her endless wardrobe. This of course just made Meg roll her eyes and start going over in her head where she might find the black market weapons dealers at the port.

Bobby and Chuck were a bit more on the practical side and were busy getting down a list of all the tools and parts that they wanted. More than half of it was a wish list, but you never knew what you might find in ports like this.

Then there was Dean and Cas. Sam had been watching them closely since their little caper with Bela, and he was more than pleased with what he saw. He couldn't remember ever seeing Dean smile so much. Hell, just yesterday he heard him _humming_ in the control room. Of course it was one of his brother's favorite band songs of all time, but those melodies were just not meant to be hummed. They were just and clunky and old as the Impala, classics in Dean's eyes.

It might just have been Sam thinking too hard, but he bet that one thing Dean liked so much about Cas was his rough and gravelly voice, a voice so much like the singers in his favorite bands.

As far as Sam knew, the two didn't have any special plans or desires for when they arrived, but it just went to show how much they had grown that there wasn't even a moment of doubt or conversation as to whether Cas would be coming with them.

It didn't really matter much though, because between all of the lingering looks across rooms, less than subtle touches of the shoulder, stolen kisses in doorways…it was obvious that the whole thing with Bela was indeed just an act and things were better than ever. Even Cas had seemed to wake up a little bit more from his foggy existence and was more stable than they had ever seen him before. Not that he was back to normal, according to Balthazar, but he wasn't cutting up his arm and finger painting with blood anymore.

Although...as sore a subject as Bela was, they did feel the need to check up on her. So Sam had taken it upon himself to look up the police report that was filed. Only nothing was ever filed. At first he thought that maybe she had escaped, but further searching didn't even turn up an incident report about it. Not even reports of her arriving. It was like she had ceased to exist as soon as she got to the station.

After hesistating a little bit, and some urging from Gabriel, Sam had finally told Dean about what he had found out, and Dean was just as skeeved about the whole thing as both pilots. It had that nasty taste of Host written all over it, but there was nothing to do about it now. Thy had resigned themselves to just turn their heads the other way for now.

"Are we there yet?" came the whine from Meg where they were all gathered in the control room, all eager and looking out the window to see where they were.

"If I went any faster I'd burn a hole through their planet when we landed," Gabriel whined back, clearly fed up with the laws of physics holding him back.

"Not the best welcome, I suppose," Bobby huffed.

Dean chuckled from where he stood in front of Cas, both of them tucked away in the back of the room, "We can wait a few more minutes. Cas isn't ready yet," he tossed over his shoulder and turned his attention back to his partner where the Captain was adjusting his clothes.

And he smirked at the confused frown that Cas wore as he looked down at what Dean had dressed him in, "Um, is it customary to wear a blanket?"

Dean tugged on the poncho that he had tossed over Cas after the long and difficult task of getting the trench coat off, "It's a serape, and it's going to help you blend in and also keep you warm. No offense, but that coat of yours has shown up in the last few wanted signals and is becoming somewhat of a trademark."

"I feel very uncomfortable."

Dean placed a quick kiss upon the pouting lips and gave the _serape_ another tug, "It'll be fine, I promise. I'm not letting you walk around with a target literally on your back."

Cas gave in as he watched the sea green eyes pierce him with meaning. They said that they would be watching out for him, "Very well. I'll wear it, but I won't have pockets, so you will need to carry the books I plan on buying."

"It's a deal."

* * *

The descended the ramp into a bustling market of people, salesmen, food booths, freak shows, odd objects and treasures. The smell of the mix of food and so many bodies in one place made Sam wonder why he thought he would be getting any fresh air on their little visit in the first place. The place itself was about a square mile of one giant circus tent, ships landing along the edges and entering into the enormous room filled with little booths that Dean could only describe in his head as a flea market-food court-carnival-bar-post office-whatever-the-hell-anybody-needs-out-in-the-black-station.

Cas had never been to a port like this before and it showed plainly on his face as he stared, wide eyed at everything around him. It was like he couldn't decide what to focus on and his gaze darted around enough to make Dean dizzy watching him.

The Captain had been nervous about bringing Cas here, to the place where the low-lives and unfortunates gathered, but he wasn't about to lock him up after everything. Gotta let him fly and all that…But not too far away, and he reached out to latch his hand in Cas', their eyes meeting briefly and he saw the understanding pass over his features. He squeezed back and didn't let go.

"Ooh, Cassy! Look here! Wouldn't these make a wonderful dinner!" Balthazar called over to them and they made their way over to see what the middle Novak was looking at.

He and Bobby were leaned over a large tank that held about a hundred lobsters all crawling all over each other. Cas fell to his knees by the tank and stared into its depths.

"It would be plenty nice if they weren't ten platinum a piece," grouched Bobby looking at the price tag and shaking his head, "You want 'em, you're gonna have to sneak 'em out in your pants cause even you don't have enough to pay for these. You'd think they were fed on gold or sumthin'."

"Not sure if I want to risk the family jewels like that, right Cassy?" Balthazar nudged his little brother and winked, but Cas didn't look up at him, he continued to stare into the tank, trailing his other hand in the water where some of the antenna poked out of the water and brushed at his fingers.

"Poor little creatures, heading towards the most tragic fate of being boiled alive….Dean, I wish to use my money from the heist to buy these lobsters. They can live in the shower," Cas declared

"Uh…don't think you have enough cash there, man," Dean winced, half at telling Cas 'no', and the other half at having to shower with sea bugs.

"Then I will buy as many as I can afford."

Meg came up from behind and peered into the tank, "Oh man, we gonna have ourselves a lobster roast? Can I be the one to put them in the pot?"

Cas threw her a dirty look, but before anything else could be said, Dean pulled Cas to his feet and pointed to a random booth, "Look Cas! I think I see some nice old and dusty looking books. Let's check it out, huh?"

After that the crew held together for a while before they broke off as something shiny caught there eye here and there, but they didn't stray too far apart, everyone deciding to pair off instead.

After picking out a couple books, Dean and Cas were simply strolling past the different tables, glancing at anything that caught their eyes, well, at least Cas was. For Dean his eyes were more focused on everyone around them. He made sure to memorize each and every face of a person who even accidentally brushed by Cas, let alone look at him. But that didn't mean that he wasn't having a good time, because actually…he was still grinning like an idiot even though he had to carry all of Cas' books.

'We're not alone!"

The bark of the man's voice rang out over the crowd. He was one of many salesman calling out the wonders of his product, but for whatever reason, this guy caught both his and Cas' attention.

He stood on a box outside a small curtained off closet in the side of the wall, gesticulating with his arms and his eyes wide with excitement, "Forget what you think you know! Forget what your mother told you when she tucked you in at night, forget the lies of our oppressive, cabalistic Garrison governments! Behind this curtain is the very secret they do not want you to see…"

Cas' eyebrows rose before coming back down in a deep frown. Did this man know?

"…The most astounding scientific find in the history of humanity. Proof of alien life!"

Around them they heard the scoffs and muttered comments of his audience, but it didn't seem to bother the man, "That's right, go ahead and laugh, but what you see inside this room will change your life forever! It will haunt your dreams and harrow—Yes!—your very soul!"

Cas was standing, staring at booth with a skeptical look, but he felt Dean tug on his hand.

"Let's check it out! I would love to rub it in Sam's face if it's real. I've always told him that aliens were real!"

And before Cas could protest, he was pulled forward and handing over his lobster rescue fund to enter the curtained off area.

* * *

"It's a cow fetus, Dean."

Cas' deadpan did nothing to deter Dean's fascination with what was before them. The curtain had led them into a dark closet, no lights save for the glow of the big jar in the center of the room. The jar held a murky yellowish liquid that suspended one nasty looking sonuvabitch. It was like they took the 'alien' and tried to turn it into a pickle.

"I dunno, Cas. This sucker does seem to have a lot of limbs...but cow? How do you figure?"

"It's upside down, and it suffered from genetic mutations that sprouted several new limbs."

Dean squinted and turned his head a bit and then he saw it and nodded sagely, "Yeah…cow," he mumbled sadly. He had really been looking forward to bragging to Sam about being right.

"_Sigh…_and now we're out six bits. I really know how to show you a good time, huh?" he smirked sadly and Cas imedietely felt Dean's loss echoed in him.

He gripped Dean's shoulder firmly and waved to the thing in the jar again, "It's not all bad. The fetus may have never seen the light of day, but now it's in show business. That's a lot more than some of us can say."

That got a soft chuckle out of Dean, "Yeah, I guess there's that. Makes my day better knowing that this pickled cow fetus makes more money than Meg."

Then Cas rounded in front of him, fingers latching on to the straps of his suspenders and pulling him close enough that his hot breath wafted over Dean's mouth, "Also…we have this dark room to ourselves…."

"We're not alone, remember," Dean smirked, glancing at the jar, but Cas continued to move closer.

"I promise you, he will not talk, I asked him not too…"

"Wait…it talks!" Dean glanced at the jar again waiting for one of it's many limbs to move, but Cas chuckled before pulling Dean's face back towards him for a forceful kiss.

I've created a monster, Dean thought to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Cas' tongue started to probe past his lips, demanding entry and Dean was only so happy to comply.

In the semi-darkness they continued the embrace, Dean's fingers finding their way under the serape and rubbing along Cas' shoulders and effectively pulling him even closer against his chest, while Cas hands trailed from behind Dean's neck, lower, and lower….

"Oh my god, it's grotesque!"

The sudden shout had Dean and Cas practically launching off from each other and wiping sleeves over their lips like school kids found making out in the janitors closet and they both looked to where Gabriel had just entered the curtained area, a smirking Sam behind him.

The pilot winked at Cas as he ran forward, "Oh, and there's something in a jar," he joked and started to ogle the fetus as Sam sauntered up to the blushing Dean and Cas.

"You two do know that there are actual rooms offered here for stuff like that," Sam informed them with a knowing grin, and Dean stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well you know me, I like it when people watch and Bessie here wasn't arguing. Cas asked."

Castiel frowned, "If you like people watching, then why did you panic when Sam and Gabriel arrived?"

The brothers chuckled, but were cut off as Gabriel's voice rang out in the room, loud and clear as spoke to the jar, "Do not fear me! Ours is a peaceful race, and we must live in harmony….We have many wondrous things! Have you ever tried chocolate?"

The three of them sighed.

* * *

Yay! Cute little start to the story. Plot in the next chapter, but for now...I must go save the lobsters. The store just got in a new shipment and I must buy them all. My roommate has agreed that they can live in the bathtub. I can't wait to name them.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I think you guys will like chapter 5...I think.

leahelisabeth: Yeah, I've noticed how the last four episodes of the series are kind of distant memories. But I like that because it helps make the stories a little less predictable :P

ship. me: Lol! I totally am gonna name my new fishes 'lobster' and 'ship' now XD My friends will never understand.

Disclaimer: Can't even afford the on-sale ben and jerry's ice cream...pretty sure I don't own this.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The four crew members left the alien's lair and headed back out into the fray. The duty of locating the rest of their friends was placed upon Sam's elevated shoulders since he was the only one who was able see above the mulling masses, and while Sam worked as a periscope on legs, the other three started to pick-up some of the food along the way.

With an ice cream cone in one hand, and a meat-cabob in the other Gabriel slowly made his way through the crowd as Dean talked, "I'm just saying, I'm still surprised that we were able to fence the Mexican so easily. I truly thought that nobody would touch it, that it would be like trying to hock the Mona Lisa."

"You underestimate Balthazar's skills at fencing priceless artifacts. As he and Cas have told me, he had gotten quite good at it in his darker years while I was out of town. That gun was nothing compared to what he used to fence," Gabriel replied, food flying out of mouth as he spoke around chews of meat.

Dean stopped at a vendor who was selling burgers and quickly put up the cash for two fresh ones for him and Cas. And a minute later two hunks of steaming meat between plump buns were tossed out in flimsy paper sleeves.

He thrust the first one to arrive into Cas' hands and turned back to grab the second, but when he turned around with his own sandwich poised at his lips he noticed the green look that had spread over Cas' face.

"Whoa, Cas! You okay, man?" Dean asked concerned. At the concerned tone both Gabriel and Sam looked and noticed the odd pallor as well. Gabriel swooped in.

"Hey, little brother. You're look pale enough to haunt a house, what's wrong? You sense something? Is someone here?"

Cas couldn't answer around the hand that he cupped over his mouth, but he shook his head as answer and just pointed to his back and then his stomach. Light dawned for Dean.

The Captain groaned and quickly took the offending food out of Cas' hands, "Aw, shit man. I'm sorry. We ran out of those blue pills yesterday. Guess the effects died off earlier than I thought…do you want to go back to the ship?" he asked gently, he hand covering Cas' where it was still clenched over his abdomen.

Again Cas shook his head, and removed the hand from his mouth. Dean was about to try and convince him that it would be a good idea to head back, but he noticed Cas' eyes drift somewhere over his shoulder and a smile spread over his face.

Confused, Dean turned around to see the others approaching.

Bobby and Chuck led with all of the others trailing behind them, all holding odd objects and other special traditional foods and all with matching smiles. Anna and Balthazar were already sporting new duds, and Meg had several suspicious looking lumps on her person that might look like semi-concealed weapons along with a few bulging burlap sacks.

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you here," Sam greeted.

"Yes, well, we all wanted to check our mail and the post office is just past here," Anna offered and glanced to where not twenty feet away was the window to the post was. That was when Balthazar noticed how pale and sweaty Castiel was and literally dropped everything he was holding and ran up to his little brother, grasping his thin shoulders desperately.

"Cassy? Cassy-dear, are you all right?"

Dean stepped in closer, "Just a little nauseous. Don't suppose you guys saw a somewhat legitimate pharmacy on your adventures?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, boy. I've got you covered."

Bobby dug through one of the grocery bags, pushing past his collected fresh vegetables for the stew for dinner, and finally pulled out a rattling bottle. He opened it and shook out two of the blue pills that they had so desperately needed.

He handed them over to a grateful Cas who popped them back with a satisfied sigh.

Bobby glanced up at Dean and the two burgers he held, "Don't think he will be able to eat that greasy monstrosity any time soon. I'll go find him something gentler on the stomach," he offered with a pat to the Captain's shoulder.

"Thanks, Bobby. Cas? Go with him and find something that don't make you look like awkward broccoli. We'll be at the post office," Dean said softly and Cas nodded and moved off with the preacher to a nearby vendor, and then he turned to address the rest of his crew, "Okay, let's go check our mail I guess. They'll be along in a minute."

One of the reasons that they had chosen this particular port was because it was a sort of 'home base' for the brothers. For years this had been the place that they had designated as their home address, the place where all their mail would be sent and anyone who wished to contact them could leave a message. They only visited a few times a year, but it was the safest way for them to remain in contact with old friends without risking being on the Garrison's radar.

Once a sort of trust had been established among the crew, the brothers had decided to share the address with the newcomers so that they too could receive mail from old and trusted friends.

And Dean had received a wave saying that something had arrived special for him, so they had changed course to go check it out.

They moved up to the window, "Hey, Amon. How you been? How are the wife and kids?" Dean greeted the dour looking man in the office, but his face lit up upon seeing the Winchesters.

"Dean! Sam! It's been awhile. An old friend's face is a balm in this age. And the family is great. Sarah's just turned five and Beth just brought home her first boy. I did my fatherly duty and ran him out with a shotgun. And the wife is content and plump, just how I like 'em," he reached out to grasp each of their hands in a warm shake. Amon was a friend from their war days and one of the last people that they trusted. If it was anyone else besides Amon who had called them with a message, Dean would have assumed that the Garrison or even the Host were trying to track them down. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry this time.

"That's awesome. And we're glad to see you too, man. Got your message. You're holding some post for me and my crew?"

The roll of their war buddies eyes got both brother's curious.

"Damn straight you got post! Quite the haul too. Lemme go get some help. Be back in a sec," and he disappeared into the back room.

The brother's exchanged glances. Help? How much did they have? Or how big was this thing?

Before they could ponder on it any longer, Bobby arrived back with Cas, both of them holding short sticks in their hands that had strings dangled off the ends that ran through the middle of the ice cream ball that was tied on. Those things always reminded Dean of little maces.

"Any packages for me?" Bobby asked as they got closer, taking a lick at the swaying ball of ice cream.

"Don't know yet. Amon's going to grab our stuff," Dean replied as he moved up to where Cas was in a very intense staring contest with his food, every few seconds he would dart his face forward with his tongue out like a snake trying as if trying to catch the ice ball off guard.

"My food is problematic," he complained to the Captain, frustration plain in his voice, but the pallor of his skin had brightened enough that Dean didn't feel bad chuckling at his misfortune.

"You're a mind-reading clairvoyant, magical voice box of doom, and you can't even figure out how to eat an ice-planet…" he said fondly and ruffled his dark tresses, much to Cas' chagrin.

Sam glanced over at Meg who dropped two bags to the floor that both let out very loud and telling clunks and rattles as they hit the hard ground, "Did you get everything we needed?" he asked, knowing that Dean had put her in charge of re-stocking the armory of the ship.

"Yup, but they didn't have any rounds for Bobby's old hunk of rust. Ammoed up pretty well anyway. Got us a good discount on account of my intimidating manner…or my boobs. Not sure which yet," she smirked.

"Awesome, so uh…" Dean held out his hand to her, and she rolled her eyes before digging into her pocket to pull out the change. The Captain looked down at the paltry amount and glanced up again, eyebrows raised. And then as if she had just remembered, she reached back into the same pocket, going deeper and handing the rest of the money to Dean.

He would have scolded her, but at that moment, Amon returned with two men rolling a big crate in on a dolly, a few other packages and envelopes tossed on the lid of it.

"Jesus, Amon. What the hell is that?" Sam asked as he looked over the box.

The post man shrugged, "Dunno. I deliver, I don't delve. That's all for you guys for now, so I'm gonna get back to work before boss notices me chatting," he said as he moved off, but Dean grabbed at his arm first, whispering in his ear.

"No signatures?"

"Not for you. I know you're trying to stay on the down low. I've got you covered brother," he said with a wink, and then he went back into the office to help the next traveler.

Dean joined his brother as he and Gabriel looked over the crate.

"I don't remember ordering any parts…" Sam said and glanced at Chuck who shrugged, as clueless as the rest of them.

The rest of the crew dug through the letters on the crate. Chuck found a few from his family back home, Anna picked up a few sappy letters from her many love-struck clients, and Bobby picked up a small package.

"Order yourself a new bible, preacher?" Balthazar asked as he eyed the box.

"No, but it is marked from my brothers back at my old Abbey," he pulled out the letter at the top, "Dear Brother Bobby…we hope that you are well and that you get this soon in your travels. Didn't think it right that you left it behind..." Bobby frowned and dug deeper into the box as he continued to read, "Thank you for the credits you forwarded, that have helped us buy our new bell. Hope to hear from you soon, love, your brothers."

Finally he pulled something from the box, flinging package stuffing all over the place with his haste. The object cleared from the offending confetti, Bobby laughed and tossed the most old looking, worn-out, and stained ball-cap that anyone had ever seen.

He folded up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket and adjusted the hat upon his head before proudly looking to the rest of the crew, "How's it sit? Pretty cunning, don'tchya think?"

"I think it's…fabulous. Simply fabulous," Balthazar said sagely and everyone else nodded eagerly in agreement.

Gabriel clapped the Sheppard on the shoulder, "Man walks down the street in that hat, people know that he's not afraid of anything. Not even head lice."

"Damn straight!" the preacher replied and adjusted the hat once more just to make sure that it wouldn't fall off.

The little fashion show finished, the crew's attention turned to where Dean and Sam had located a pry bar and were just getting the lid loose.

"Well, let's hope that we get some funny hats, too," Dean tossed over the lid as he and Sam heaved it off, the lid clunking to the floor. They all gathered around the crate and peered in…and saw a coffin.

They all exchanged looks.

"Should I knock?" Cas asked them seriously.

Dean shook his head and moved down to the side panel on the coffin and pressed the button to open it. With a hiss of released gas, the lid loosened and unlocked and the brother's bent down to reach for it, but Cas' hand stilled Dean's arm.

"I'm just going to say this, but…you do remember your history and opening boxes?"

"I hear ya, Cas. But I know you got my back," and with that Dean and Sam finally removed the top, to reveal a still body of a man inside, arms folded neatly across his chest in the traditional pose of a corpse.

All stared down into it.

Chuck craned his head over Bobby's shoulder to get a glimpse of the contents, and looked quizzically at the body, "Gee, what did you all order a dead guy for?"

* * *

Ah ha ha ha! One of my all time favorite scenes in the entire series! The very day that I came up with the idea for the Impala Series I had planned on Bobby to be the one opening the hat. I HAVE WAITED SO LONG! *gross sobbing of satisfaction*


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I am so not awake right now. You guys have no idea, or maybe you will when you read the chapter. I hope it turns out okay. But anyway, who is in the box?!

Leahelisabeth: I literally had eight names on my list for who could be Tracey. But I'm really happy with my final choice. Hopefully everyone likes it too :D

ship. me: Damn straight the hat! Bobby's hat is right up there with the colt and the samulet as secondary supernatural characters. I have missed those items D'X

Disclaimer: Yeah. Still pretty sure I don't own this.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

He was lost the moment he saw his face there in the coffin. Hell it almost looked exactly like the man who was there beside him in that fox-hole nine years ago. Only differences were the small hints of aging in his eyes and face. Dean no longer heard the bustle of the market, the breath of Sam next to him, and he didn't feel Cas' presence. No.

All he could hear were gun shots and explosions.

_**BATTLE OF DU-KHANG: Seven YEARS EARLIER**_

The battle had been going on for three days so far, and now it was nearing midnight where it would turn to four. Each and every soldier was way past the point of utter exhaustion where not even the bombs exploding twenty feet away or their brothers shooting right next to their ears would wake them from their sleep whenever their shift arrived.

It was still early in the war and the amount of soldiers, food, water, supplies and ammo was still at those comfortable levels where the later parts of the war made this night look like an exciting slumber party.

Hope was still high among the Hunters as they defended their homelands and their freedom, and it showed in their ferocity as they fought back the Garrison forces.

The battle was being fought in the ruins of a planet, Catkong, where trenches ran through the ground around tall stone buildings, the area lit up only by the passing war ship's headlights and the fires left behind by bombs.

And it was in one of those collapsed stone buildings that Andy Gallagher found shelter behind a fallen pile of bricks. He had pulled himself from the safety of the trenches not too long before, sick and tires of feeling like a mole, crawling through the dirt, blind to what was above.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was ten minutes before his shift was due for a break. His sharp eyes darted around to see if anyone, friend or foe was nearby, but he saw nothing.

_I'll just take a break early today. Not like the enemy is going anywhere fast…_

Wearily he tossed aside his weapon, frowning at his hands where the only clean part were where his palms met the handle. He slowly moved his arms to try and wiggle off his pack, wondering if the Sergeant had lied to him in telling him that the gravity on this planet was normal levels, 'cause right now each arm felt like a ten pound weight had been tied to them.

A quick dig through his pack revealed his rations for the day. A singular silver can. It was a kind of lottery for the Hunters when it came to food. They had a decent amount of food stored up, but was nothing like MREs or the fancy stuff the Garrison had. What the Hunters had were hundred of cans of…whatever they had gathered and each soldier got two cans a day.

But the superiors had come up with something to make dinner fair to all. All of the labels were torn off. So each soldier got two random cans and their lunches and dinners became a tragic game of Russian roulette.

Of course, Andy had been having a run of bad luck and for the last week he had been getting beans at least once a day, and of course today would be no different. At least his trench mates weren't around to complain about the horrors that beans produced.

But not about to go hungry, he dipped his fingers into the can and scooped out a clump. He didn't see the shadow of the Garrison soldier as he crept up on the green soldier from the other side of the wall.

The only warning that he got was the sounds of rocks moving as the Garrison soldier's boot knocked a couple loose. He fumbled the can in his hands trying to pull up his gun, but the enemies barrel was already pointed in his face and Andy shut his eyes, not wanting to witness his own demise—

-only to hear a strange garbling sound come from the soldier. Andy peaked open his eyes to see one of his trench mates calmly pull a knife over the enemies throat and the soldier fall dead at his feet. Andy didn't even notice the blood that splattered on his face.

"Aw, man…thanks. I didn't even know that you were out there," Andy sighed in relief.

"That's sort of the point, brother. Stealth, you may have heard of it," his companion scolded in his soft voice.

The younger hunter smiled wryly, "I don't think they covered that in basic…"

The other man's boot kicked the can of beans that Andy had just dropped and smirked at the kid, "Well, at least they covered droppin' your weapon so you can eat gas seeds and get yourself shot."

"Oh yeah. I got that badge back in boyscouts," he glanced up shyly, "Won't happen again, sir."

"You bet your shit! It does happen again, I'm just gonna watch. Have myself a nice little 'I told ya so' moment."

Now, it was war, he was plenty dirty and plenty hungry, so Andy didn't hesitate to pick up his fallen can of food and continue his dinner, now feeling a little better knowing that he had the seasoned hunter watching over him.

"Anything interesting going on out there?" he asked as dinner conversation.

His friend shrugged, "Not much. 'Bout 30 troops behind those buildings on the dune. Mortars, no rollers yet. I expect they plan to pick at us for a spell before they charge. They had two scouts sniffin' about, but I took 'em down," he reported shortly, his eyes never ceasing to scan the area.

Andy frowned, "Seriously? But I didn't hear any shots from your post!"

The older man grinned a toothy grin over at the youth, "First rule of battle, little fellah. Don't ever let them know where you are."

And then they heard the screaming. A loud roar of a man shouting loudly over the sudden gunfire that filled the momentary quiet of the night. Both hunters recognized the yell and didn't even flinch or move, just stayed right where they were and watched as Dean dove over a wall not far from them, landing in a tucked roll before getting to his feet. All around the sergeant the bullets whizzed through the air, peppering the ground around his feet.

Dean whipped around to face his enemies as he ran backwards, "I'm right here! I'm right here! Come on, you sons of bitches!" he taunted, his voice somehow coming out clear over the raging gunfire that he was producing.

The older hunter sighed at the display and glanced over at his unimpressed companion, "Well…of course there are other schools of thought…"

Dean let off one last return volley and the enemy gunfire fell silent as the last of that group fell victim to his deadly aim. He laughed and scrambled his way over to his trench mates, seeing them chilling in the ruins nearby.

"Oh, man! That was awesome. I found out some real nice intel too. Turns out they don't like it when you shoot at them. Worked it out all by myself, so you take note on that, right Andy?"

Andy offered a sarcastic one fingered salute to his superior.

Dean turned his attention to their other companion, "Benny? Ain't you dead yet?"

Benny glared at him, but there was no malice in his eyes, "Not yet, through no fault of my own. You locate Vitelli and his crew?"

The smile fell from Dean's face, "Damn, I was hoping to snag your can. All I got in mine was freaking peas. Man can't kill men on freaking peas. And Vitelli's out of it. That little teddy bear laid down arms at the first sigh of inevitable crushing defeat. Can you imagine such a cowardly creature?"

"Doesn't that mean the southwest corridor is left open?"

Dean turned to Andy, "It does indeed. Means that they're gonna come right through here. Rollers will probably arrive by tomorrow afternoon. Now…aren't you supposed to be in the northern trenches? Where is the lieutenant?"

Andy shrugged and turned to Benny who had been there with their superior last time he saw. The older man sighed and kicked the dirt bitterly, "He started screaming all of a sudden about his arms, where are his arms, we had to go back and find them…"

Dean snorted, "Knew he didn't have the balls for battle. What the hell did you do?"

The oldest of the three rolled his eyes dramatically, "He wasn't even hurt neither! He has ten pretty fingers on his hands, but he just kept screaming like they was blown off like Smith last week. Then he finally fell silent and as far as I know he hasn't moved of spoken for the last three hours. I took off from that pit. Couldn't stand smellin' all that yellah."

Andy watched the thoughts flash through the sergeants eyes. He knew what he was thinking about. At this point they were in the middle of a battle and their superior had gone bat shit, leaving them with no one to direct. Chain of command technically fell to Dean at this point, and already his and Benny's eyes had turned to Dean for direction.

"Sir? Dean? Do we hold?" Andy asked quietly, "I mean…I'll stay here and hold, but…I don't want to die here. Forgive me for saying this, but this rock isn't worth it. You tell me if it is though, and I'll listen."

"I'm with the little fellah, Dean. I'll stand with you, but you gotta tell my why."

Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his dirty hand over his tired features. He hadn't signed on for this. He didn't even want to be stationed here to begin with, but his dad had told him that Dean was needed on this planet while his dad went off to god knows where.

He sat down wearily and allowed himself just a moment of self pity as he thought about where he really wanted to be. He wanted to be with his family. Fighting along side his dad, and not under some moron who broke down in the middle of battle. He could only take small comfort that Sam was still safe where he had just got into some fancy school for law. Dean might have grown up believing that Sam and him would always be together, that they would fight side by side, but in some ways it was better that Sam wasn't here. His little brother was better than grime, blood, and death.

That didn't mean that he missed his brother with every fiber of his being though.

He glanced over at his fellow hunters. They were good guys, he guessed. Andy was pretty cool. Not a soldier at all, but somehow the kid had survived this long and Dean would try his damnest to keep it that way. Perhaps he reminded him a little bit of Sammy…in a weird they both were oddballs kind of way.

And Benny…Benny and he didn't really start off a best of buds. Hell, they still were a little wary of each other, but it was mostly because Benny was a Garrison defector who joined up with the hunters when he got a rude awakening. He and his family had been living their lives, not giving a damn about the war…until it ran right through their farm and destroyed it. Funny how little things like that could change everything you were. As it was, Benny was a ferocious soldier, bordering on scary in Dean's book, but what could he say? Dean himself was pretty damn scary when it came down to a fight for life and freedom.

In the end, Dean had chosen to give the bear-like man the benefit of the doubt though.

Now he was facing taking charge of whoever was left alive. But he wasn't any coward…

He stood up and reloaded his gun, "Everybody dies, Andy. Someone's carrying a bullet for you right now, doesn't even know it…The trick is, die of old age before it finds you."

Benny heard the change in Dean's voice and knew that the sergeant was ready to take the lead, and like he promised, he would back him up, "We can still cut through the 22nd at the school system. We could make a decent stand there and help block of the southwest."

Dean nodded, "Well, we can't do any good here. I sure as hell am not going to lay down arms," he turned to his companions, "You boys hear the lieutenant give the order to join up with our brothers from the 22nd?" he asked with a wink.

Without a moments hesistation Benny replied, "Damn sure I did."

"Same!" Andy squeaked.

"Round up our men then," and Dean helped the kid to his feet just as an odd whine filled the air, making them all tilt their head trying to discern the noise.

Then it clicked and both Benny and Dean reacted at the same time, "Seeker!"

Dean dove in the other direction for cover as Benny pulled Andy down into the sand and covered him with his body.

Fumbling in his belt, Dean pulled out a flare from his pocket and flicked it on before tossing it up in the air.

The heat seeker that was coming straight for them changed flight and went straight for the flare, hitting it about 30 feet above them and causing shrapnel and debris to rain down on them.

"AAGH!"

"Andy? Benny?!" Through the shock and haze Dean stumbled his way over to the giant lump that were his fellow hunters.

"Dean! It's Benny. He got hit and he's crushing me!"

Dean reached them and rolled the larger form from the top of Andy and they both then jumped next to Benny hands scouring his body for injury.

Benny woke up with a shout as Dean's hand hit the deep gash in his side.

"Is it bad? Is it bad?" Andy fretted upon seeing Dean's hand come back covered in blood.

"It's glorious," came the ground out reply from Benny as he took stock of the new hole in his side.

"Benny, can you run?," Dean turned to Andy, "Help me get him on his feet."

Then gunfire started to erupt around them and they started to pull on the big man's arms to hurry him along. They only just dragged him a few feet when a roller tank came through the pile of bricks that they were just knelt in front of.

All around them more bullets zipped by, more bombs were dropped, the heat from the explosions being the only thing that warmed Dean as he dragged along his fallen comrade. He didn't sign up for this…

* * *

Oh man, oh man! I had 8 different names lined up for Tracey. Now the question is, Andy or Benny? XD


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Starting chapter 8 now and finding that I'm adding a few more things that I never planned on. Hopefully they won't end up ruining plot .

leahelisabeth: Let's see if you guessed right! XD

ship. me: *bows dramatically and face plants on the floor* Many thanks! My mom works for the Air force and I felt somewhat obligated to get more depth into the war bit. :)

Disclaimer: *checks through all her pockets* Nope! All I have here is some bubble gum and an old receipt, but hey...I still got gum!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

…_.Dean…Dean?..."Dean!"_

Finally Dean was pulled from the memory with a rough shake from Sam, and Castiel's voice calling for him worriedly.

He had probably been standing there for the last five minutes, staring into the coffin where his old friend lay, blue, stiff, and dead. He just couldn't believe that this body in front of him used to be that soft spoken soldier that got him through that first part of the war. It boggled his mind that after not seeing him for so many years, that this would be the way they would meet upagain.

After a moment, Dean finally shook his head and slid the lid back over his old friend, "Damn. Why the hell…It just doesn't make any sense…"

"Dean?" Sam prodded gently. He could see the turmoil in his brother's eyes once they had gotten the top off of the coffin. He recognized the look enough to know that this was someone from Dean's past, but what really got him worried was that Sam had no idea who this person was. He thought he knew all of Dean's friends.

"You know this guy?" Bobby asked Dean, gesturing to the box laid out in front of them.

"Or is this some kind of warning…" Meg brought up the other possibility. Sending bodies in the criminal world was like a black dot for pirates, a mark of approaching death. And with the Dick incident not comfortably behind them, there was room for all of them to be concerned.

Then Amon appeared from the back room, "Hey guys, just got a quick break. I…Holy…is that Benny?!" the post man almost shrieked, he lowered his voice into a harsh whisper at the end, not wanting to draw any more attention to them.

Sam frowned, "Benny? Who's Benny?"

Dean blinked slowly, reacting is such a sluggish manner that had him bordering on shock, "Uh, he's from the war," he finished lamely.

"Listen, Dean, I know he's one of our brothers, but you gotta get him out of my station. Human transport on a postal route is very very illegal. If anyone even thought that I took a corpse in, I'd lose my job. Not to mention you would draw the attention of the Garrison ten-fold more than it is now," Amon warned, his eyes darting around the area to see who else may have noticed.

"But who sent it?" Gabriel asked, moving forward and getting in the man's face. Dean and Sam might be nice to this guy cause he was an old war buddy, but Gabriel had two brothers to look out for. Any risk of the Garrison's attention warranted his interference. Balthazar felt the same way and joined his brother in towering over the ex-soldier.

"Yes, and how long has it been here," the posh man demanded, "Did it go through any scanners?"

"Does anyone else know about this crate?"

Amon's knees started to go weak as he was backed up into the wall by these men and the questions pelted him like sharp stones, "I don't know! There was no return on the slip and this office is too cheap to have scanners. It's only been here a week, that's why I waved Dean, I…I really don't know who knows about this! I just thought it was a crate of supplies!"

"Gabriel, Balthazar, back off! He doesn't know anything," Dean barked suddenly and the crew turned to him, "Just…just help me get this on a dolly and we'll be on our way. Trip's been cut short. Hope all of you got what you needed cause we're out of here."

Promptly Sam, Bobby and Castiel moved to grip corners of the crate to get ready to lift, "He doesn't smell," Bobby commented quietly, "Body's been decently preserved," he shared the speculation with the younger Winchester, but of course Castiel heard and he tilted his head and paused a moment.

"I think I smell something…what is that…?" he asked no one in particular, but Dean didn't comment and just went to grab the last corner.

This of course got Meg all up in a tizzy, "Wait…we're actually taking this stiff on board? What if post-man is right and Garrison's watching it? I'm not seeing any good coming from this."

"Well then don't strain your brain trying. You might break something," Dean snapped back and he and the other three heaved the crate onto the dolly that Amon brought them.

"As much as I hate to agree with the little sour-pussy, but I'm not a big fan on taking on a crew member that doesn't respirate and might come with tag-alongs," Balthazar commented darkly as he watched Dean prep the dolly.

"Well, that's too bad, cause I'm the Captain and I say he's coming," Dean remarked and then started to push at the cart, grunting with exersion. Sam quickly moved up to help him, but Dean glared at his cooly, "I've got it, Sam," and he brushed by.

Castiel watched this all from a small distance. It was unfortunate that he wasn't able to warn Sam about how touchy this would be for Dean, but not all of them had sight of the Captain's emotions playing out in technicolor for them to see. As it was, Castiel could _feel_ the conflicting emotions running through his partner. And as much as he wished to offer comfort, he also knew that now was not the time. There was far too much more to learn about the man in the box before any comfort could be had. He hoped that later he might get and chance to further explore their guest. Something didn't feel quite right, and thought for a moment that his brothers might have picked up on it the way that Balthazar and Gabriel were standing side by side, arms crossed over their chests as they watched the cart roll by.

But as Castiel brushed over their glows, he saw that they couldn't see much beyond what the box could bring, and could not so much see what was actually contained. They didn't know how much it hurt their Captain.

He moved past them, turning just so that they could see the roll of his eyes as he called back over his shoulder, "You two are such boobs."

He allowed himself a small grin as their mouths hung open.

* * *

Dean gave the order as soon as everyone was on board to get the hell away from the port immediately, wasting no more time hanging around if there was any danger to be had. Hell, he knew that bringing Benny on board could literally be a boat-load of trouble. He knew that there were risks, but…you didn't leave a man behind. Especially a man who had done so much for Dean in the war. He would be damned before he let his crew make him forget something like that.

Gabriel had gotten them on a fast course away from the port, just like his Captain had asked, and then he had raced back down to the hold where he saw everyone gathered around the once again open casket, all of them staring at the body as if it would wake up and tell them what the hell was going on.

"Um, how do we know it, uh, he isn't carrying the plague or something," Chuck asked after the silence had gone on too long.

Bobby glanced over the body, "Don't see any signs of sickness like that," he commented lightly. He kept glancing over to Dean every few moments, trying to get a read from the boy, but he looked like he was more made of stone at this moment than flesh and bone.

"We don't see signs, but he could still be carrying something. I mean…," Gabriel turned to Dean and tried to put on his most sympathetic expression, "I respect that you had a history with him, Dean, but…what are you doing? This, forgive the pun, reeks of bad."

Sam frowned. He agreed with the logic of it all, but he would stand by Dean in this. Gabriel was speaking out to protect his brothers, so Sam would do the same.

He moved closer to the box and started to look closer, noting the features of the man Dean once knew. Right away Sam could tell that the guy was a soldier. His upper body was built in such a way that screamed physical know-how. There were more lines around his eyes than a man his age should have. Sam bet that if the man's eyes were open, he would see that same haunted look that most soldiers carried years after their service. His gaze traveled down to the man's hands, noting the calluses that stood out clearly. The same calluses that came from holding a gun for most of your life. But then something in the man's hand glinted and Sam moved closer…

Bobby had moved to Dean's side as Sam peered into the box, "Listen, son. There are a lot of questions that we would all like answered. Even you. So if you want…I can try to do an autopsy—"

"Cut him up?" Anna gasped, her nose scrunching up along with Chucks, "Why would you do that to him? His body has already been preserved as you pointed out already," she reminded them.

Even Dean felt a little leery at that. It just didn't sit right with him cutting up an old friend because of suspicious circumstances, "Not just yet, Bobby. Last resort," he brushed off, frowning as he saw Sam get up from the side of the casket with something in his hand.

"Sam?"

The younger Winchester hesistantly held up a little device in his hand to show his find, "It's a voice recorder, I think. Let me see if I can get it to—"

A red light flashed on and a voice that Dean hadn't heard in years echoed through the hold. It was hesitant at first, weak even, as though the speaker felt incredibly awkward at first, but it found a rhythm as it went on.

_"Uh, okay. Recording…Well, hello brother, I guess. At least I hope that it's you listening to this…_," the crew moved in closer as they listened, all sobering at the voice from beyond the grave.

"_If you've got a minute…well, I'll spare you the boring details. I messed up buddy. I fell in with some untrustworthy folk, made some bad calls…but all that matters is I expect to be shuffled off, and you are the only one left that I trust to get me where I'm going….Which is home. I'd like to be with my family. You remember where they are. I know you do…"_

Dean listened to the soft accented lilt of his friend as the pain started to hit home more solidly. It was one thing to not see Benny for years, but it was a whole other to be reminded of how he sounded, how he talked, and a whole host of memories that came along with hearing him speak again.

"_You know, it's kind of funny. I went to war never looking to come back, but it's the real world I couldn't survive. I get now what you meant when you said that it was pure. Thought you were crazy back then, but I see it now. You carried me through some tough times and…I need you to carry me just a little bit further. If you can, that is."_

Then his laugh sounded through the room and Dean could remember those few quiet nights where they all swapped stories and their dinner cans around the campfire

"_Tell my family I wanted to do right by them and that I'm at peace and all….and Dean, you remember what you said that one time? There's no other love like the love for a brother…well, yeah, you know the rest. And I mean it, I really do. And uh…make sure my eyes are closed, will ya?"_

And the recording cut off and everyone stayed quiet, their heads all bowed in a moment of silence. Even the older Novak brother's had finally caught a glimpse of what Dean was going through and all the fight was gone. They knew exactly what it was to see a brother taken care of.

Gabriel rose from where he had fallen upon a crate as the gravity of the message hit home and moved to the stairs.

"Gabe?" Sam called after him.

The pilot turned and glanced at Dean, "Just getting up to the control room. I'm ready to change course as soon as the Captain gives me a location."

Gratitude flooded Dean's eyes as he heard the pilot, "Luisia," he told him and Gabriel nodded.

"That's not even a two day ride from here if we burn hard enough," and the pilot was headed back up the stairs to set the new coordinates in.

* * *

I like the next chapter...just sayin'...


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: So. I like this chapter. Just sayin'

leahelisabeth: _guuuuuurl, _I swear it's like you can read my mind sometimes. Some of those "extra" bits I've been trying to add in are some little H/C moments XD I'm a sucker for those as well, so this dry spell had to end!

Disclaimer: *Checks in the closet* There are plenty characters in there, but I don't own any of them.

Warning: You get a warning for um...content.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Three men stalked through the port, their strides purposeful, hurried even. They looked like men with a mission, but they had no uniform to speak of. Odd if they were cops, even detectives. They were led by the tall man in the middle, the kind of guy who's been around the block, and likely beaten everybody on it. That's not to say that his two buddies looked any less intimidating, but they didn't have that air of authority about them.

The men together didn't need to say anything to clear a wide path as they pushed through the crowd. People just plain avoided them on pure instinct.

With the crowds giving wide berth, they made it up to the post-office counter and all three of them pulled out their badges. The leader's badge read "Warrick".

Amon, who had been going through some new letters, looked up to three terrifying faces. The only thing that kept him from cowering was his five years served in the war, "Can I help you,…gentlemen?" he asked casually.

Without waiting for an answer, Warrick sent his two men off to go into the back room. Amon bristled immediately and made a move to go after them, but he was stopped by the click of a gun behind him. He was a soldier, and even as noisy as this market was, he would always be able to identify that sound.

Slowly he turned with his hands raised marginally, as he glanced around for anyone who might help, "Mind if I check those badges again," he asked politely, but Warrick sneered. As a retired hunter, he knew a few things about fake badges, and he cursed himself for not looking closer. Now he had no idea if what they had shown him was legitimate or not. He was getting soft.

"You're an ugly looking little quim, you know that?"

Amon sighed, "Look, buddy, if you got a problem I can go get the manag—"

Suddenly his face was full of barrel as Warrick swooped forward and snarled in his face, "Keep your mouth shut. Only reason I ain't shot you yet is 'cus of those pesky little innocent bystanders. So you might be askin' yourself, ugly as you are, how repulsive lookin' is the guy that's gonna make you his little woman gonna be. Hmm? I mean…prison is a lonely place, and you sure as a hundred moons ain't gonna be pitching. So what kind of sorry ass troll is going to get blue enough to grapple with you? I shudder to think."

This had the stench of 'wrong' all over it, and all Amon could think of were his earlier visitors. He hoped that they had gotten a good distance away. The ex-soldier schooled his features, "I ain't broken no law," he growled at Warrick.

Warrick raised his eyebrows up to his hairline in mock surprise, "None, huh? See, as I thunk it…transportation of human cargo…especially dead cargo, through the Garrison postal system is punishable by five to ten years on a penal moon. Plus, you don't know this yet, but you resisted arrest," he chuckled and Amon's heart dropped. Five to ten years away from his family…even if these guys weren't real cops, the guns in their hands were sure real and would take him away from his family permanently.

The man's lackeys came back out from the back room shaking their heads. They obvisouly didn't find what they were looking for. Amon now knew for sure what this was about; Dean's delivery.

Noting his men's return, the thug turned back to the post-man, "So then…where's my body?" Warrick asked.

"I, I don't know."

Amon mentally cursed himself. He broke the first rule of lying…he stuttered. Damn but he had lost his touch over the years. Benny would be disappointed.

Warrick didn't seem too pleased with the response either, "The dead guy. He got shipped here…and it seems he got shipped back out, I guess…So you're now going to tell me where."

"I never saw a body."

The gun pressed into his ribs. Somehow in the last few seconds it had a silencer placed over the barrel, but Amon didn't flinch, instead he watched as Warrick casually glanced around the room, noting the personal items that he kept on the counter top. His dark eyes lingered on the family photo that Amon had put there the day he started work, only a year after the war had ended.

He picked it up, making Amon break his stony look as he saw the man's dirty hands touch his family's faces.

"These yours?" Warrick asked casually, but didn't wait for a response, "Would be a shame for them if their daddy never came home…even worse shame if daddy did come home and his family wasn't there. Wouldn't you say?"

Amon swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat at what he was about to do, "There was a crate…went out an hour ago. No name though. Paid me under the table to fake the signature," he lied easily this time.

Warrick looked skeptical though, "Really? You are quite the lousy post man then. Bringing in dead bodies and faking signatures. I ought to report you…unless you've got a name…how about a ship model?"

"Firefly. I helped them load it on their ship," he hissed out, every word a lash against his back, "If you leave now then you might be able to catch them…"

"Are you telling me to leave" Warrick asked, sounding offended and holding a hand over his heart. Amon visibly paled this time, "Oh, don't worry, man! I was just bluffing with that stuff about arresting you, I mean, who needs that kind of paperwork? Guys? Light him on fire."

"No!"

The two lackey's walked up without hesitation and started spraying lighter fluid from their pockets all over Amon, the smell of gasoline hitting his nose right away and burning his senses.

"No, no. Please, no! I told you everything I know!"

Warrick, still holding the picture frame in his hands gently caressed the frame, smearing a bit of the lighter fluid over the top. Then he paused and pulled out a lighter as he stalked slowly towards Amon as the post-man tried to hold his ground, even with the terror evident in his eyes.

The tall man made sure that Amon's wide eyes were on him and the flame as he spoke, "Now…tell anyone we were here, or you warn that firefly….you'll wish that we had burned you. Dongma?"

His lighter hit the frame and the picture of his family burst into flames. The warning made perfectly clear.

"Okay, boys…let's go find us a corpse."

As they left, Amon crumpled to the floor, watching as the photo curled and turned to ash. He had let his brothers down.

* * *

Later that night found Dean back in his own room laying prone on his back, the small recording device in his hand as he replayed the message. He had been listening to the familiar voice fill the room much like the owner used to do with his large frame.

"…_.and Dean, you remember what you said that one time? There's no other love like the love for a brother…well, yeah, you know the rest. And I mean it, I really do. And uh…make sure…"_

"Dean?"

Dean flicked off the recording as he heard Castiel's tentative voice ring out as the other man climbed down the ladder.

"Hey, Cas," he greeted. It lacked his usual enthusiasm at seeing him, but Cas understood why. He had been keeping a close eye on Dean's emotions ever since the tremors had started, distorting his view of Dean's glow as condensation would of a window, but he could still see the storm of swirling memories that filtered through.

Slowly Cas walked over to the bed and sat down, making the mattress dip slightly. He made sure to keep an exact foot of distance between them, not too sure if his company was welcome at this moment, but he just couldn't stay away much longer as his worry for the Captain festered.

"Dean…I'm not exactly good at this sort of thing, but I wanted to offer balm and comfort for you in your time of pain, and—"

"Cas, it's okay. I'm alright, really. It's just the shock of everything…seeing Benny again like that…," he glanced up at Cas' concerned gaze and sighed. Gently he grasped the other man's shoulder and pulled him down so that Cas melted into his side, is head rested on Dean's chest where it rose with each breath. It felt good to have a solid living weight there. It felt good to have Cas there.

"When…when you're in a war, you spend a lot of time thinking, fantasizing really, about what it will be like after it's all said and done. First you picture your side winning, and then what prizes you'll receive, the happiness you would have earned…but we lost our war. My friends, brothers really, all went their own way and I never saw most of them again. All I ever had left of those guys were the fantasies that I had come up with for them while we were still in the trenches."

As he spoke he ran his hand through Cas' soft brown tresses, a soothing and necessary thing for both of them since Dean knew that some of his emotions as he relived the memories would transfer to the other man's fragile mind.

"With Benny, I pictured him back with his family. Back on his boat, maybe starting a family or something sappy like that. Opening that crate just blew that whole mirage away, and all I can think of is all the other crap that might have happened to him and to our other friends since we lost."

He had never thought of sharing these thoughts with anyone before. Sam understood since he was in the war for a time too, so Dean never wanted to talk about it with his brother in case he brought up bad memories, but with Cas…it was different. Sam had gone through everything that Dean had, they shared all of the pain and misery and to complain about it to him would be preaching to the choir.

Cas had suffered. Oh, how he had suffered and Dean only knew about the barest of details about that suffering, but it was something different. Cas knew what pain was, he knew what loss was, he knew what if felt to have everything, even your identity stripped away, but he could still be there for Dean as a fresh ear. As much as he ragged on Sam for constantly trying to make people spill their guts to feel better, there was something to it after all.

He felt Cas turned his head to look up at him, the blue eyes bright with unshed tears, but they were lucid and Dean knew that he was just fine, even with the potential feelings overload.

"The sun still shines for Amon…and I feel happiness in you…," Cas said softly, his fingers trailing over Dean's arm, "Don't you feel the warmth in you?"

Dean chuckled, a small smile appeared on his face for the first time that day, "Damn straight I'm happy, and I feel it," he said as he pulled Cas closer, guiding his chin up so that their lips could meet.

It was soft and gentle at first, only the quiet moist sounds of their mouths against each other filling the room, but then something changed in Dean. It was a small shock as the pace that Dean had set suddenly adapted an urgency that Castiel wasn't expecting, but didn't mind. A hand fell behind his head, a thumb stroked a line on his cheekbone, and then his sea green eyes gazed at him with such an intensity that actually made Cas' toes curl as a shiver ran through him.

Dean's mouth on him was both hungry and tender all at once, as if he couldn't get enough of the taste of the smaller man. His mouth was hard, warm and practiced, tongue exploring all walls and clashing with his own. The stubble that rasped against his own…he almost paused in worry that it would be like a match struck and flames would erupt from the friction, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was all so wonderful that Cas melted into the touch as Dean's mouth started to travel lower down his neck, reaching his chest where his clothes were being slowly pulled away by skillful and calloused hands.

That was when Dean flipped them so that Cas was under his muscular frame with a sound like a sob of need, and gently he stroked away the piece of hair that had fallen in front of the blue eyes. Cas didn't mind the change in position at all. His joints seemed to have turned to some kind of jelly and he wasn't sure that he would have been able to hold himself up much longer.

He pulled Dean's face up to meet his again from where he had been focused on mapping every inch of Cas' chest with his tongue.

"Undress. Too many layers between you and I," Cas growled into his ear before licking along the shell of Dean's ear, making the man shiver before complying with the order. Before the clothes even hit the floor Dean was back on him, hands working at Cas' belt.

An odd noise filled the room that Cas only partially heard. It was a soft pant crossed with a mewl like a hungry kitten, and a glance at Dean told him that it certainly wasn't coming from the Captain.

"Ah, Dean..._gasp_...ah"

Dean listened to the sounds that Cas was making, savoring each and every one of the musical notes that he pulled from the other man. He felt as Cas ran his hand down his chest, touching the skin, kissing at his throat in between gasps.

Finally prying Cas' belt loose, he ripped the pants off from his lover, smiling as he got to see all of him laid out before him. His gaze traveled all up the lean form until his eyes fell upon the blue orbs.

Cas was just looking up at him…and through him…and into him so deeply it was like a knife glancing off of his soul. It was everything he had ever been scared of having, and everything he had ever wanted.

Cas felt the sudden rush of emotion through Dean as the man dove down to start kissing him again, opening his mouth wider to get that tongue in deeper, and Cas eagerly arched up into it. His hardness hitting Dean's with the movement and making them both break the kiss for a sharp gasp.

Then Dean's fingers started to travel lower, grasping Cas' length in his hand and then his fingers started to play him like a skillful piano player, hitting all the right keys. Any moment his rough and glutteral groans would switch to soprano choir octaves if Dean continued to rub his thumb in circles like that.

And he gazed up into that face, that absurdly handsome face as he saw the passionate exertion show in the curve of his lips and the sweat on his brow as Dean pumped his hand harder. But Cas wasn't about to let himself be lost in the feel. This was for Dean. This was to let Dean know that he was alive, that Cas was alive, that he could still feel happiness.

Cas slipped his slender fingers between Dean's legs to feel the heavy weight of Dean's cock there and started to stroke gently at first, then slowly speeding up to match the pace that Dean was setting. It wasn't long before both of them had started to thrust into the hand of the other, unable to hold still any longer.

"_Fuck__..._Cas..."

He could feel Dean's breath on his neck, lips tenderly moving across his collarbone, nose nuzzling behind his ears.

Dean breathed in deep as he buried his face into Cas' neck, the scent only serving to further arouse him as he pulsed in Cas' hand. He knew he was getting close, and if the little spasms that he felt in his own hand as he jerked Cas were anything to go by, he was pretty damn close too.

He shuddered as Cas continued to do wicked and sweet things between his legs, stroking him just right like he could anticipate exactly where Dean needed to be touched. Which he probably could. And then Cas pulled Dean down again to go back to those damned little nips and kisses along Dean's shoulder and chest, making him tremble all over.

The sheer force of Dean's need barrels through Cas, making him cry out and Dean pause for a moment.

"Cas?" he asks concerned, but the other man shook his head and launched up from the mattress, flipping them so that he was now on top and pinning the Captain below him. He dove in, biting and sucking at Dean's neck like some horny vampire and Dean just knew that he would have a mother of a hickey there later. Cas had released his grip on Dean's length, just as Dean had let go when Cas had tossed them around, but then Cas started to move down from his neck…very far down where he started to trail kisses down Dean's stomach.

"Whoa…where you going buddy?"

Cas' eyes looked up at him in the suddenly semi-lit room, and they seemed to glow, "Close your eyes."

Trusting Cas, Dean did so, and not a moment later he felt a wet heat surround him and he couldn't help but arch into it. He must have made a sound that probably wouldn't be considered dignified, but Cas didn't even pause so Dean couldn't seem to care about it at the moment. All that mattered was Cas' mouth working around him, that tongue that lapped at him.

Soon he felt the heat start to crawl its way into his belly. Cas was sucking so hard that it was a damned miracle that the thing was still attached. He wanted to open his eyes, too see Cas, but his eyes were squeezed shut due to the overpowering senses. If he opened his eyes now, for sure his whole body would be shut down from the sensory overload.

And then he felt the pressure reach the brink, and around broken gasps he calls out to Cas, warning him, but the mouth didn't stop. If anything the sensations that Cas was producing became even more intense and then the last jolt of pleasure was just far too much for Dean to handle and he came with a strangled groan.

As the tingle that seemed to take over his whole body finally stopped, Dean was finally able to pry open his eyes, seeing Cas crawl his way up the bed, licking his lips of Dean's seed, to sprawl on top of him with a content sigh.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked down to see that somehow Cas had found completion as well. He didn't remember that. He looked to Cas in confusion, but the other man shrugged, "I feel everything you feel. And I certainly felt that," he smirked.

"Orgasm by proxy. Awesome…now about that whole thing you did just now…there is no decent way a man comes by that kind of talent. Spill."

"Well, Gabriel and Balthazar watched a _lot_ of porn growing up. And they also had a habit of never locking their computers when they left the room…"

* * *

Gah! Blushing so hard right now . My steamy scenes are still far too clean. That will change next time tho! *teeheehee*


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Hello guys. I'm sorry for the delay in posts, but my best friend had a tragic loss this weekend and the family asked that I stay with them for a few days to help out until they were back on their feet. It was a very startling loss that none of us saw coming. Still kinda in shock from it all. I'm a bit behind in my chapters , but I hope that I can catch up.

And just as a side note, I know I'm just a random person who writes stuff, but feel free to message me if you're having life difficulties. Feeling sad, relationship issues, family issues, school, work, whatever. I'm a good listener, I promise. And you know I wont judge, I mean...I write fanfiction after all ;)

leahelisabeth: lol, so glad that you liked XD I was soooo nervous about writing it! I kept thinking like my mom would magically appear out of nowhere.

Disclaimer: I'm like...a flower crown and a bag of drugs away from being a hippy. Don't own a thing because owning things is just...not cool, man...peace, my brothers and sisters.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The ship had fallen quiet in the last few hours as the crew drifted off to different hide-aways. It was a normal reaction that Bobby had seen many times before whenever people were faced with the idea of death. They all scattered like mice afraid of the light of realization that their time in this 'verse was limited.

Bobby had seen death in all its forms and enough times for it to be more of a familiar old acquaintance rather than the hidden enemy in the shadows. As it was he was a preacher, even if in the last ten months he had perhaps let that part of him slide a bit, and there was a lost soul that might need tending.

He didn't know if the Captain's old friend was a man of God, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to read a few verses for the man. It was how Bobby had learned to deal with death after-all, by turning to a higher power for comfort and answers.

Quietly he made his way into the hold where the coffin lay, now closed. He had expected the room to be empty of life, but he was surprised to see Balthazar there with Sam, both of them at the small work out station in the corner lifting weights.

They didn't seem to notice his entrance at first. They were too wrapped up in their shared exercise to look up. So Bobby just moved up to the casket and pulled out his bible, ready to start his silent service.

It wasn't until Sam went to trade the barbell for a heavier weight that he spotted the preacher with his head bent in silent prayer, "Hey Bobby, are we making too much noise?" he asked, patting himself down with a towel gathering up the heavy sweat that had gathered on his skin.

Balthazar glanced up at Sam's voice and started to lower his own weights to the floor gently, his eyes trailing over to where the preacher stood over the crate.

"No, no. I was just saying a few words for Dean's friend. I don't know the man's denomination, but…"

"Oh, no. It's good what you're doing. "The Lord looks after the dead". That's what Gabriel used to say to me and Cassy when we were still young," Balthazar commented quietly, his eyes still on the box with sadness tinged in his expression.

Bobby and Sam exchanged glances at his words, but they didn't need to question because Balthazar continued to speak, "Cassy never got to know our mother, and I only had vague memories of her…but every time we asked Gabriel about her, he told us that she was in God's hands now and that she was happy. We would ask then how she could be happy with her family so far away."

"What did he say," Sam asked, curious at the insight to Gabriel's childhood.

Balthazar smiled a little at the memory as he answered, "He told us that she would be happy as long as kept the rest of the family together until we all met up again in Heaven. We sort of forgot that first part at some point I suppose," he finished wryly.

It never ceased to pain him when he thought about what had happened to his family. He still partially, well mostly blamed himself for breaking up the family. It had been months now since he had let himself think so darkly, but a corpse had a way of bringing those things up.

He wondered if his mother was happy that her son's had found their way together again, or if she was sad because they had been broken and were still broken in so many ways. Balthazar wouldn't know for hopefully a long time, but just in case he would be sure to hold his brothers extra tight from now on.

Sam snorted, "Dean wouldn't be able to wait that long if I died first. He's kind of impatient about that."

The Winchesters were no strangers to loss, but that wouldn't stop either of them from going to the end of the universe for each other if it meant keeping them together for a moment longer. But Balthazar's story was eerily similar to what Dean used to tell Sam when they were young. Dean had told him stories about their mother, and how she told him every night before they went to bed that angels were watching over them. And when young Sam had asked Dean where their mother was, for years he would reply "she's one of the angels now, watching over us". That was long before Dean lost faith in...well, anything good like that existing.

Sam shook his head of the dark thoughts, "Anyway, if you're done with your words, do you want to do a set, Bobby? I'll spot you."

Bobby shook his head, "Not terribly in the mood right now."

"I know what you mean. The whole ship has fallen silent about now. I tried that, but…I just couldn't sit still. I just had to do something. Balthazar seemed to have the same idea and I met up with him here," Sam said quietly, as if speaking too loud was wrong in front of a body.

Bobby seemed to accept this, "Makes sense. Looking to feel alive, I would venture."

"From psychological reasoning's, that completely makes sense. The kind of life that we live…we don't last long and we often lose someone along the way. We would want to live life to the fullest because we almost certainly won't be able to live it to the longest," Sam sighed and sent a little prayer out for his loved ones, asking that he was wrong and they would get as long as possible in this life before the next one.

From above them, Castiel started to glide down the stairs, his bare feet making no noise with his steps. His eyes fell upon the box in the center of the room and walked towards it. Like a cat he half-circled the crate, tilting his head to the side as if listening for something.

The three others in the room noticed his odd behavior and watched him as he continued to circle.

"Uh, hey there Cassy. Where have you been?" Balthazar asked, hoping to snap Cas out of his odd trance like state. It had become less common for Castiel to go into zones, but they all remained cautious.

His little brother didn't look up, but he sounded normal when he answered, "I was with Dean until a few minutes ago. He's doing fine," he added with a nod to Sam, "He's currently recovering from our activities," he finished and no one wanted to ask him to clarify what that meant.

Then a small frown formed in a crease between his eyes, the box somehow upsetting him in some way. They watched as he moved closer, placing the side of his head on the top as if listening inside. They watched as the frown deepened.

Then like a cat, Cas stretched his whole body across the top, laying flat on his belly and his hands pressed palm down on the surface.

All three of the other men stepped forward as Cas laid down, each wincing at the sight.

"Oh. Cassy, that might not be the best place to…" Balthazar started, but Cas cut him off abruptly.

"Shh. I'm listening. I want to get to know Dean's friend."

They all exchanged looks, silently voting on whether to pull him off or not, but in the end they saw the intense look of concentration on Cas' face and chose to just let him be for now.

Bobby cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, uh, I guess we all have different reactions to death."

"Right. I'll keep an eye on him until Dean 'recovers'. I was planning on doing another set anyway."

Balthazar sighed and moved back to the bench, but didn't pick up the barbells this time. He just sat there, his eyes never leaving Cassy where he remained on the coffin. Before he would have worried about how his little brother's mind would be affected by having death so near, but for whatever reason he seemed to be just fine.

He would still keep close. He wouldn't let death harm his brother in any form.

* * *

Hours later they were all gathered in the dining room for dinner. What most of them had expected to be a somber meal, turned into something completely different though.

Castiel had sat next to Dean, as was expected, but what was unexpected was for Cas to suddenly break the silence and ask Dean what everyone else had been dying to know, but scared to ask.

"Dean. Who is the man in the box? I asked, but he wouldn't answer."

Gabriel and Sam had both started choking on their food as they heard the question, their watery eyes darting to the Captain as they waited for a reaction, but Dean didn't look angry, sad, or even nervous. He looked…wistful and even a little bit amused.

"His name was Benny. He was stationed with me at Catkong," he stated and took a sip of his water.

"Catkong. That was where you were before I joined up," Sam commented. That explained him not knowing the face. Dean rarely spoke of the war, and even more rarely did he bring up the times before Sam had arrived. Sam had always wanted to know more about it, but he had held back for his brother's sake. He knew what memories of the war could do to a person.

Bobby sensed a need for something and popped behind the counter and dug around in a cupboard for a moment before he re-appeared with a bottle of whiskey and the last of the glass tumblers that had not fallen prey to Cas' voice yet.

An hour and a few glasses later found them all chortling hard enough to make the chairs under their laughing asses vibrate on the floor, making even more noise.

Dean's hand slapped the table as he fought for breath, finally gasping out, "I thought I was gonna die."

Anna had given up on dainty giggles and was doing her best to remain upright in her chair, one of her hands using Chuck as a support, "How-how could he possibly have even…" she breathed out between sucking gasps for air.

"Oh, the colonel was dead drunk. Three hours pissing on about the enlisted men, uh, they're scum, they're not fighters…right before passing right out at our feet. Boom!"

They all laughed anew. Even Cas was having a hard time keeping it together through the story and had to keep patting Gabriel on the back as his brother continued to choke on practically every sip he took of his drink.

"Now Benny hated this guy something fierce. The colonel had always ragged on him, making the guy wash the helicopters again and again as punishment. So when we kicked the colonel a few times and he didn't move, Benny just stepped in and snipped it right off his face!"

Meg snorted into her own beverage at the image.

"You have never seen a man more proud of his mustache than Colonel Orbin. In all your lives, you will never love a single thing as much as this officer loved that lip ferret. And he was a show off too. Always got that walrussy thing all waxed up whenever superiors were coming for an inspection."

"Did he ever find out?" Chuck asked in wonder.

That got another burst of laughter from the Captain, "Damn straight! The next morning, he wakes up, it's gone, and he's furious! But it's not like he can just say "someone stole my mustache", you know? So he calls together all of the platoons….And of course we thought he was lining us up to shoot us, but just before he got to checking us over…some of his superiors show up for a garramn spot-inspection! His face dropped like an anvil!"

Balthazar and Sam had been reduced to tears at this point and had streams running down their faces like waterfalls of mirth.

"He eyeballed all of us, not a word, and then he comes up to Benny and….," Dean gasped for breath, "Benny had glued the damn thing to his face!"

At this rate the whole crew would need to change their underwear as they all doubled over in laughter, all holding on to their stomachs as if their guts would fall out from the vibrations.

Then Dean held his hand up, signaling that there was more, "And best…best of all. After the inspection was done, Orbin was walking the superiors to their helicopter to leave, but when they got there…the damned thing had been flipped upside down! To this day I have no fucking clue as to how Benny did that! But the looks on all of their faces….oh, man! I can't even begin to tell you how hard it was to keep a straight face through roll call the next morning!"

The next wave of laughter passed through the room, finally dying off as everyone gained control of their oxygen levels. As the silence filled the room, some of the smiles faltered as they felt the reality set in. That the man who had made them all laugh so hard tonight was laying in a box in their hold.

Sam cast a sympathetic look at Dean and tried to jumpstart the conversation again, to fill the room with voices instead of empty silence, but then the whole ship suddenly rocked under their feet with the force of an explosion somewhere.

Anna and Chuck were thrown from their chairs, Dean grasped on to Cas next to him and held tight, memories of the last explosion, still forms, and frozen heart beats raced through Dean's mind and he gripped the man tighter in his arms as they waited out the shaking of the ship. Across from them, Sam and Gabriel clutched each other for the same reason, the icy fingers of the past nightmare clinging on the edges of their minds.

It only lasted a few seconds, but as soon as it had finished they all felt a gripping doom in their guts.

Meg moved her face from under her arms where they had been shielding her face, "We hit?" she hissed, glancing around the room for signs of obvious damage or oncoming fireballs.

Dean and the others didn't pause to answer. They all launched out of their chairs and ran for the control room.

* * *

Gabriel dove into the pilot's chair as soon as they got there, fingers flying to the controls as Sam placed himself in the other chair, his fingers dancing over the panel as he tried to figure out the damage.

Bobby took stance over the nav. screen, reading the information there, "They're behind us," he reported.

"They didn't hit us. Just fired over the port bow," Sam said without turning, still pouring over the different systems.

"Warning shot?" Balthazar asked, taking hold of a still Castiel as Dean did his captainly duties, "They could have done some bloody damage if they wanted to."

Sam pulled up the rear view camera for all of them to see. Their hearts clenched at the sight that greeted them. A very beat up looking Garrison ship was behind them.

"Fucking feds," Dean spat out. Then the vid screen came to life, the face of a rough looking man popped up.

"_This is Lietenant Warrick of Garrison Enforcement. You are in possession of stolen goods and are ordered to cut thrust and prepare for docking."_

"Damnit," Dean cursed and turned to several terrified eyes. He turned to his brother who looked just as panicked and heartbroken as he felt.

"Think Bela tipped them off?" Bobby asked.

"Dunno. Balthazar, Gabriel? Take Cas and get out the room. Something is different here. He said stolen goods. Not wanted fugitives. And for once we don't have anything stolen on our ship. I'm gonna take this," and he flicked on the receive call as soon as the Novaks were out of sight.

"This is Captain Winchester. I think there's been a mistake."

The man, Warrick, sneered, "There's been a lot of mistakes, Captain. The latest of which is you taking that crate."

Dean frowned and glanced at those remaining in the room. Crate? Benny?

He let the confusion remain on his face as he returned to face the screen, "Um…we took in a lot of inventory today. If something got mixed in, we'll be sure to hand it back. Let me check through the cargo. Is it marked at all?" he offered calmly.

A sour look appeared on Warrick's face, "I'd think twice about playing games with me there, mister. I will blow you to pieces."

"Yeah, well, you do that and your precious crate is gonna become itty bitty shards of worthless. Now I have deliveries to make, _officer_, so you just lock on to my trajectory, and I'll take a look here, see if anything here matches your description," and he flicked off the screen before there could be any response.

"Police procedure has changed a bit since I was young," Bobby commented mildly, "But for whatever reason….they haven't upgraded their ships."

Dean glanced at the preacher, nodding in agreement. This stank of all kinds of fishy.

He clapped Sam on the shoulder, "He calls back, you keep him occupied," he ordered.

"What do I do? Shadow puppets?" Sam asked, his worry for their situation making him snippy.

"Just take care of it!"

"Dean, are they looking for Benny?"

Dean paused in the doorway, his back to his brother, "Or there's something else in that box. I'm going to go find out."

And he was gone.

* * *

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Mkay! Next chapter today coming straight to you from my proteomics class! Wonder what my professor would think if he knew that I wasn't taking notes...

Anyway! After last nights episode I am very glad that I decided to write Benny the way I have been. I thought I made his too soft and such, but now apparently its cannon. So woohoo!

leahelisabeth: Many thanks! I hope that those stay consistent for the rest of the story. I added a whole bunch more to this episode so that it could be funny, fluffy and sweet along with awesome, but now about ten minutes of the show has somehow been stretched out into three chapters so...yeah...

Disclaimer: Gonna go sit in a corner and cry at the many nothings I have...after class that is.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Dean, Meg, and the Novaks all rushed to the hold and dove for the casket. As opposed as Dean was earlier to upsetting his old friends peaceful rest he was a bit more disinclined to upsetting his crew by having feds romp through his ship accusing them of all sorts of wrong.

Still after a quick glance over coffin, the interior of the crate surrounding the casket, and feeling around the edges, they had not found anything of value. All of them turned to Dean with questioning eyes that flickered from their captain to the body. Dean knew that they were waiting for him to give the go-ahead to touch the contents. Without words, Dean kneeled down next to the crate and shut his eyelids as he breathed in deep. He hated what he had to do.

Gently Dean started to lift up his friends broad shoulders, attempting to see below the body, but the weight was too much to bear by himself. Cas sensed this, and moved to Benny's legs, scooping his hands under the knees and glancing up at Dean as if to ask if it was okay for him to share the load. At first Dean wanted to tell him no, to step back and let Dean take care of his own friend, but then he saw the honesty that Cas was expressing. He would be careful.

So together they lifted Benny and slowly moved him a few feet away from the casket, laying him gently on the floor, but Dean didn't return to check it over. He stayed right by Benny and nodded to the others to check it out.

Meg and Balthazar swooped in on the box and started to feel around the bedding, the wood beneath the bedding, even the gorramn pillow was patted down.

"Anything?" he asked them when their hands stilled finally and they sat back on their haunches.

Meg scowled as she dusted off her hands, "Not unless this crate's made of magical wish-granting planks." Her eyes trailed over to Benny and Dean caught on to her thoughts.

"I'll check his pockets," he mumbled and bent down.

The rest of them exchanged concerned glances, "Um, Dean? It might be easier if one of us does that," Gabriel suggested gently. Dean didn't reply.

The whole situation was starting to make Balthazar's skin itch with worry. He hated that the feds might be right outside the door and that he had to walk on eggshells around Dean because of this body that could be the end for him and his brothers. He also hated that these thoughts were what came to mind first.

Balthazar had come to respect Dean, admire him, and maybe even like him. Many times Dean had promised him that he would take care of Cassy, to do right by his baby brother, and here Balthazar was trying to rein himself in and not go on a tirade on how they needed to hurry this along and come up with a plan. All that had been holding him back now was the look of pain that kept flashing over Dean's face as the Captain's hands searched the clothing of his fallen brother.

Cautiously, Balthazar walked over to where Castiel was, leaning in close to his brother's ear and whispering, "Is Dean alright?" he asked, quietly, but Dean seemed to hear him.

A harsh slap sounded through the hold as Dean stood up and hit his flattened hand on a nearby wall, making the ship tremble under the impact.

"No! I'm not alright. We're not alright. This situation is not alright. Possibly being blown out of the sky is not alright. There's nothing about this that is right!" Dean growled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, they want this body for something, and I'm guessing it isn't a proper burial. So what the hell is the plan?" Meg demanded. It was enough to snap him out of the haze of frustration that had seemed to muddle his thoughts. He glanced down at the body of Benny, then to his crew, then he let his eyes trail over the interior of his ship before they fell on Cas standing there, ready to do whatever he needed.

Benny was a dear friend. But he was also dearly departed. Cas and the others were still here and still alive. He couldn't dance around this if it meant potentially losing even more of those he cared about.

"Somebody go get Bobby. Looks like we're doing an autopsy after all," he said wearily, but then a gentle hand gripped his shoulder and he looked to see that Castiel had come to his side.

"Perhaps not. I think I may be able to help."

* * *

This time Dean let Balthazar help him and Castiel to move the body to the infirmary where they placed Benny on the surgical bed. Methodically Dean started to remove the clothing for easy access, but his hands were stopped by Castiel who shook his head and moved up to the table.

Gabriel had been watching all this with his arms crossed over his chest, "So we're thinking that there's something inside of him?" he asked out loud.

Balthazar shrugged next to him, "Using corpses for smuggling is a time-honored repulsive tradition. I never used the technique myself. Too much risk of…stuff getting on the goods. I much preferred hidden compartments. They called the live bodies that carried things…mules, I believe."

Meg's eyes lit up, "Maybe it's gold!"

"And maybe he was a friend of mine, and you need to show a little respect," Dean growled.

"I got respect. I'm just saying…gold…" she muttered darkly and slunk away a bit. Not really wanting to be too close to whatever it was that Screw Loose had planned. Her current imaginary scenario had him sprouting claws and ripping into the corpse. If that turned out to be the case she damned well didn't want to ruin what few clothes she had left.

Even so, Castiel looked like he was about to start. First he glanced over the body, taking in minute details. His head tilted as his eyes reached Benny's head, but he didn't start trembling like he did so long ago when they had rescued that poor creature from the derelict ship. It was more of the 'Everyone stay quiet a moment. I'm listening to the universe' head tilt. Dean had been keeping track of the different head tilts. He was almost to the point of numbering them like he did with Sam's bitch-faces.

They were all holding their breath. They weren't sure what to expect from this. Cas could easily just go into a fit as he explored death more intimately, like he had with Becky. Or he could be pulling last thoughts and memories, or something freaky like that. What they didn't expect was for Cas to bend over and start _sniffing_ it.

"I can't sense any dark shadows or sulfur, so I don't believe him to be possessed," he said mildly and then dipped his head closer and breathed in through his nose again, pulling in as much of the telling scent as he could. Everyone in the room winced.

"Freak," Meg muttered under her breath.

"It seems his arterial health is excellent…very, uh, fresh. Too fresh…," he continued his snuffling around the body's chest, seeming to focus on that area.

"Uh…Cas?" Dean tried awkwardly, but Cas held up a hand as he stilled over one area in particular. The crew all glanced at each other and shuffled their feet, not entirely sure what to say of this peculiar behavior. They all just assumed it was another thing that was purely Cas and stayed silent and wait for the diagnosis to finish.

"It's all very…fresh. Perfect…well, except that he seemed to have suffered recently from a mild, uh,…what is that," another deep sniff that tickled his nose, "bladder infection," he finished and Dean sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Cassy…stop smelling the dead guy," Balthazar pleaded, not at all comfortable with having his baby brother act like a medicinal bloodhound.

Castiel however looked offended, "Why? Now I know everything there is to know about this man."

Dean rolled his eyes as he was starting to feel a dead end coming up, "Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure their not tracking us down to identify what cologne he's using so, uh.."

"Did you know that he has had intensive surgeries?"

Dean glanced back at Cas, "What?"

"Very intensive. Recent too," gently Castiel reached for the buttons on Benny's shirt, undoing a few and revealing a very large and fresh-looking scar going vertically down his chest.

"That's the kind of scar that mules have," Balthazar said softly.

Dean's eyes widened, "So there might still be something in there. Get Bobby. We're cutting him open."

"Dean, I don't think that is necessary."

"What do you mean, Cassafras?" Gabriel asked his brother.

Cas turned his wide eyes back to Benny and raised two fingers to the man's forehead and placed them there. Nobody had time to ask what he was doing, because not a second later a scream filled the room as Benny's eyes popped open and he launched off the table.

Now, when someone you think is dead, like a freaking corpse that was laying cold and stiff on a table, gets up and starts screaming, it's only natural to freak out a bit. Everyone in the room flung themselves back as the hulking form of the 'dead' soldier rolled off the table and stood before them.

The big man's frantic blue eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything and all he had about him were his instincts, and a soldiers instincts were to fight back. So in his wild haze, he gripped the first sharp thing that he noticed, and in an infirmary it was only natural that it was a scalpel.

Everyone else in the room had backed into corners except for Castiel who was trying to calm their newcomer, but Benny didn't see good intentions. All he saw was a stranger in a strange place and he lashed out letting out a deep and primal cry and then cutting deep into Cas with his weapon.

Dean had seen the arc of silver as it sliced through the air and hit Cas. The short gasp of agony that came from Castiel made it feel like someone had taken a scalpel to his heart.

The moment that he saw the splash of blood on the floor, Dean saw nothing but red and launched forward, knocking over anything in his way as he tackled Benny to the floor with a snarl. If it weren't for Dean and Benny's practice wrestling years ago, the Captain would probably not be able to have defended himself as well as he was, and probably would have gotten a scalpel in the chest by now.

He was holding his own so far, but the blinding rage he felt at Cas being hurt fueled him to keep up the struggle.

The others were still plastered in their corner, too stunned to react just yet. Meg was the first to even budge, "Pretty spry for a dead guy," she gasped. It was a quiet comment, but it sprung the other two into action as they broke free from their surprise at a dead guy attacking them.

Gabriel went straight for the curled up form of Castiel on the floor, terrified at the damage that could have been done. Balthazar pulled at Meg's reluctant body and they joined the fray on the floor.

"Get a hold of him!" Balthazar called to Meg, not saying to who he was referring. Both the soldiers on the floor were still lost in their primal battle. In the scuffle, both Balthazar and Meg both got tossed back with kicks to their sides, but they didn't need to worry.

Dean had finally gotten Benny pinned and was screaming in the downed man's face, "Settle down! That's enough! Calm the fuck down, Benny!"

At the call of his name, the man finally ceased his fighting and his whole body went limp, his chest heaving where Dean sat on it.

"Fuck, Dean! What the hell was that!? I swear I felt him in my head," he gasped out as he finally recognized the face of his old companion.

"I know! I told him to do that! You didn't have to fucking hurt him," Dean growled at him, finally turning around to where he saw Castiel fall, terrified at what he might see.

Gabriel was helping his little brother slowly sit up. The pilot's face had lost a lot of color, whether it was from the living dead moment, of worry over Cas, Dean didn't know. It wasn't hard to spot the blood. It seemed to cover the entire left sleeve of his coat and the front of his shirt. There was so much of it and Cas seemed to be a little dazed and dizzy as he leaned heavily on his brother, his eyes half closed.

"Gabriel?" Dean asked, his voice halfway to a whimper, hoping that the pilot could tell him if Cas would be alright, but Gabriel already seemed to be on top of things and was pushing up the many layers of sleeves that Cas wore, trying to get a look at the wound.

What he was there wasn't pretty. Castiel had some pretty amazing reflexes and they might have actually saved his life. It looked like his little brother had raised his arm up to block the attack, deflecting what would have been a scalpel in his heart and just ending up with a cut over his forearm…a really really deep cut across the forearm. Without even having to wipe away blood or move the skin, Gabriel could still see bone starkly peeking out from all of the red. It would have been the kind of nasty where it would have been a miracle if the attack hadn't severed tendons, but thankfully he and Cas were both little miracles in their own right.

He placed a trembling hand over the wound so that Dean wouldn't see and started the slow process of healing. He glanced over at Dean who was damn near hyperventilating in suspense, "He's going to be fine. With the two of us we'll be able to make it a paper cut in a few minutes," he said, his voice marginally more stable than his hands, but Dean sagged in relief anyhow.

Balthazar had joined his brothers as Gabriel started to tend to Castiel and all in the room seemed to stare, transfixed with the sight when not a minute later the pilot pulled his bloody hands away from Cas' arm to reveal only a thin slice over the skin and no longer the canyon that had been there before.

Benny's eyes widened, "What the…How the hell did he even…" he heard Dean suck in a sharp breath above him and he glanced up at Dean guiltily. He remembered now the fury that had been in Dean's eyes as they fought and knew that it was all because he had hurt the little fellah.

He turned to where the small man seemed to finally be getting his wits about him again and caught his eye, "Hey, uh, sorry about that," he smiled, but it probably looked more like a wince. The man nodded back at him, acceptance if not forgiveness.

He turned back to Dean and saw his old friend's features soften from the stony expression that he wore not two seconds ago.

Now that he knew Cas would be okay, Dean could now focus on what was in front of him.

"You were dead…" he whispered, his voice full of a thousand conflicting emotions.

Benny frowned, trying to muddle through his hazy memories, "Hunh? Oh! Right. I suppose I was," he chuckled.

Dean half smiled back, "You feeling a bit more yourself now? Or should I be getting the beaver tranquilizer?"

"I'm good, brother." And Dean finally got off of the bear of a man, helping him to sit on the bed when it was apparent that Benny was still in some kind of shock. Coming back from the dead might just do that to a guy, Dean supposed.

After helping Benny up, Dean moved over to Cas and started to inspect the wound for himself. At this point Castiel had used his own mojo to take care of things and he couldn't even find a scar anywhere. All that was left was a whole bunch of dripping blood. Needed to do something to occupy his hands, Dean guided Cas to the sink and started to help him wash away what they could from the skin. If it was anyone else besides Cas, the clothes would have been a lost cause. As it was, Cas was content to just be led. He didn't want to admit it, but Benny had quite scared him when he woke up and hurt him.

Benny watched his once fierce and dangerous seargent tenderly run some soap over the arm of the little guy he had cut up. It was like looking at a whole different man. Benny had only ever heard stories about Dean's little brother, but the affection that he was seeing now led him to believe that this might just be Sam that he was looking at. Benny swallowed hard. He was damn lucky to still be living if it was Dean's baby brother that he had hurt.

Sheepishly he glanced over at the two of them as they finished up at the sink and Dean started to dry their hands, "Sorry for jumping you the way I did. I was a little confounded."

Cas nodded sagely, "Emerging from that state can be disorienting. Byphodine can have that effect," and casually he bent over to pick up a pan from the floor where Dean had knocked it down and brought it over and handed it to Benny.

"Byphodine? What's that? And Cas, what the fuck man? I thought you said you couldn't bring the dead back to life!" Dean hissed, the craziness of the situation hitting him in the chest like baseball bat.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "More drugs, Dean. Same ones you gave me and Gabriel on Ariel, only larger dose."

And just like on Ariel, a retching sound erupted from behind as Benny emptied his stomach into the pan Castiel had just handed him. Although, after a few weeks in a dead coma, there was little to bring up. Benny didn't mind it too much. He was more stunned by the realization that the man that Dean was being so tender with wasn't Sam. Dean had called him 'Cas'. Who the hell was this Cas that Dean was looking at with such affection in his eyes that Benny had not thought possible save for his little brother.

Did Dean find love?

"Great. Did you know about this the whole time?" Meg asked, her voice sounding quite pissed at having people be witness to her being scared.

Cas sent her a dark look as he took the half-full pan out of Benny's hands and gave it to her, "Brain functions were stilled. And I felt a remnant of a glow, but I concluded that it was a ghost. You should take care of this. Wouldn't want the feds to find any slime on our ship," he said, voice full of meaning as he handed the pan. Everyone in the room, save Gabriel, raised their eyebrows in surprise as Meg took the pan and did as told.

Dean tore his gaze away from the image of Meg disposing of the bile, "All right. Benny, you want to explain to me exactly why you got yourself all corpsefied and mailed to me? What the hell are you running from?

"Running to, not from. I just wanted to get home is all. Afraid I messed up, buddy."

Dean sighed, "What did you do?"

"Nah, man. Not like that. I really just wanted to get home. 'Cept there's a few that take exception to that. Me leaving…while I was possession of their property…" he said calmly as he fiddled with the sheets on the bed.

"What did you boost, Benny? And more importantly, who'd you boost it from?" Dean asked patiently, but inside he was frantic. There were still feds outside his door about to knock them all down. He was happy that Benny was okay, he was friggin' thrilled, but how the hell did he end up in this mess to begin with?

"Well…"

"Uh, Dean? I think I may know," Cas offered hesitantly, cautiously moving closer to Benny as if waiting for him to lash out again. He pointed to the scar that stood out on Benny's chest, "You smelled too fresh."

Balthazar snorted, "Yes, you said he was too fresh for a dead guy. We get that Cassy."

"No. I mean, too fresh. Too perfect. Your arterial health is far too good for someone of your age and history. The stress of the war would have done a number alone on your lungs…"Cas pushed, still eyeing the scar. His attention to another man's chest was starting to bug Dean a little bit.

Benny snorted and batted away the prodding fingers with a soft chuckle, "Don't you worry, angel face. You're right. Not sure how you know all that, but my heart is just fine. Just runs a little hotter than usual, that's all."

"It's not just the heart muscle. It's everything," Cas urged, turning to Dean with his brow creased in confusion.

"Yup! All the movin' parts. That's what I took, Dean. That's what they want back," Benny confessed to them all, but his eyes were on the Captain.

"Benny! I've got more than enough people who talk to me in riddles. You gonna tell me what in the name of all that's sacred what you're talking about?" Dean fumed, but Benny didn't seemed all that bothered or concerned at the Captain's tone. He was too busy glancing between Dean and his hand on Cas' shoulder..

"Sure, Sarge…sure."

* * *

Hmm, this was an interesting one to write. Lotsa little details in there. Hopefully y'all caught em.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Holy crap this is turning out to be a long story...I just got to chapter 14 and I'm still not done. *dying walrus sound*

leahelisabeth: I know! I'm so cruel! I didn't even know that Benny was being brought back and I was already writing this and...GAH! As for the hurt/comfort...I'm not finished yet ;)

Ship. me: Thanks luvy! *HEARTS!* And true this! I'll be sure to write that on my next exam that I hand in blank except for the small notes in the margins about ideas for my next story. Totally gonna boss that exam.

Disclaimer: I may own nothing in reality, but y'all should see the shiz I have in imagination land.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

The group decided to move out of the infirmary and head to the dining area. Nobody liked it much there to begin with, and Dean was getting sick of looking at the splatter of Cas' blood that had gotten on the floor panels. It was bad enough that some of the stains were still clinging to his coat and Gabriel's hands.

They entered to find Chuck and Anna already there, both of them almost jumping out of their skins at seeing the walking dead guy. It only took a roll of the eyes from their captain to get Chuck to stop screaming like a little girl and Anna to start breathing again. They both fell heavily into their seats however, doing their very best not to stare at the new comer.

As the shock of seeing Benny alive was starting to wear off, Dean's anger was quickly rising. He knew that his old war buddy didn't mean to cause all of this trouble, to hurt Cas, to put his whole crew in danger, but damn it all, they were still being followed by that old fed ship!

It wasn't necessary to beat around the bush though when it came to Benny as he had a thick hide and wouldn't take it as rude if Dean didn't want to go through normal hospitable traditions and got right down to business.

First off, Dean made sure that Cas was seated and settled in a chair before he took his own chair right next to him. He kept one hand on the arm that was just injured, as if reminding himself that the bleeding had stopped. Only then did he turn to Benny who had sat across from him, "Okay, Benny. Spill."

His friend had the decency to look a little sheepish at the sudden attention from the whole crew. He knew that he had caused these people a lot of flack, and he was damn lucky that Dean hadn't thrown him out the airlock yet. But there was plenty of time for Winchester to do that later.

He took a deep breath before starting his story, "Remember that guy I told you about? The guy who gave me work after the Garrison destroyed my family's farm?" at Dean's nod, Benny continued.

"Well, after the war ended, I ended up going back to him to see if he had a job for me. Turned out that he did, but it was some shady stuff. Organ trafficking, and he needed me to captain a ship for deliveries and the like."

Chuck's nose scrunched up, "Organs? Why would you need to traffic those to begin with? Doesn't the Garrison have programs for organ transplants? Like free operations and such?"

"They do, but the system is corrupt. You may sign up for the program, but more than half the time if it's for a high demand blood type or organ, you get put on a wait list. The corruption comes in when anyone with the money, connections, or means, can put themselves at the top of that list. I knew a girl who's father worked with ours. She used the first half of her fortune to drink enough to destroy her liver, and then the second half of it to buy herself priority on a new liver transplant. If you run out of time, all that's left is buying an organ without the help of the program, and sometimes for cheaper. Black market. Hence, organ trafficking," Balthazar informed the mechanic, his voice plainly showing his distaste at the practice.

"Thanks for the lesson, but I want to hear what this has to do with Benny," Dean snapped, eager to get this going. He turned back to Benny who shrugged and cleared his throat before continuing. Whatever was coming next, it showed in discomfort on his face.

"It was dirty work, and I didn't like it, but it became damn hard for someone with my record to get any legitimate job after the war. Core planets don't take kindly to Hunters. The Old Man, my boss, he kept the business together, but it kept us apart from the rest of the world and my family. We were always out in the black. I missed my family, but I always did what was best for them, and that was staying away and staying loyal to the Old Man…until I met her. Andrea. Andrea Kormos. Beautiful. I mean, words don't even cut it, you know? Greek heiress.

Dean smirked at the whistful sound in Benny's voice. It was a lot like how Sam and Gabriel talked about each other…and what Dean thought he sounded like when he thought about Cas.

"My life changed when she entered it, Dean. Everything I had been or done up to that point just…seemed to vanish…into what we had become together. I mean…we found it man. And we were all set to vanish, set up somewhere else…when she got sick," his voice cracked for the first time in his story and all of the smiles in the room that had appeared when he first started talking about Andrea fell.

"She needed an organ transplant, of all things, and just like your man said, she couldn't get a good spot on the list in time. There was no way I could get the money to buy a new spot, or even buy one of the market ones, so I tried to take on some more jobs with the Old Man, anything to save her. So I volunteered to be a mule, thinking that I would just sneak away with the kidney she needed, pay for some cheap surgery somewhere…."

"So your innards…ain't you innards?" Meg gagged out from her spot on the wall. Something about that just irked her something fierce.

Benny shook his head, "They got scooped out, replaced every bit. Made the others believe that it was all to try and save up, but I knew that there wouldn't be enough time. I just didn't think that _they_ knew that."

"Why did they have to put them _in_ you? Why not just send 'em in a jar or something?" Dean asked, clearly confused as to what would posses his friend to go through such extreme measures.

Benny shrugged, "Dunno. They's grown in a lab and the only way to transport them long distances is with a body. Dunno why, never asked."

"Technology isn't ready yet. Too unstable. Benny here isn't a carrier, he's an incubator," Balthazar informed them. Being part of the higher and lower bits of society gave him this kind of knowledge. Never thought he would need to use it however.

"I was supposed to be at the drop spot two weeks ago. A clinic in Ariel. They were to open me up, take out the goods and put my own working ones back."

"So what happened," Dean asked as Benny paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

His friends eyes seemed to mist over now, his face becoming as weary as those nights during the war after the most harrowing of battles, "The Old Man found out somehow. He had some men there waiting for me, told me that they knew my plans and were sending the cops after me….and that Andrea was dead...I panicked. I ran. I was so lost Dean…"

And he still sounded lost, Dean thought. Never before had this tough war veteran ever sounded so to the Captain's ears. "But you got away."

Benny cleared his throat again, "Only just. I knew they'd never stop looking for me so long as I was alive. Thought my chances would be better if I wasn't, so I came up with this little plan. I had nothing left going for me, but I wanted to get back home, see my family. God, Dean. I hurt so bad, the only thing that I could think to do was get back to them. Thought that they were all that was left that let me keep living."

Most of the people in that room knew exactly what Benny was talking about. Dean thought about how Sam had sought out Dean after Jess had died. Gabriel thought about how Castiel had come after him when their father and he disappeared, and how Balthazar went after Castiel when his whole life fell apart. They all knew the comfort that came with being with family.

"So you "died" and figured they'd stop looking for you," Gabriel finished for him, feeling a thunderous amount of sympathy for this guy now.

Benny smiled a bit at that and nodded to the pilot, "Sounds about right."

Then the whole ship shook under their feet for the second time that night, sending all of them to the floor this time.

Dean's first reaction was to throw himself under Cas and they both plummeted to the floor, adjusting himself enough in mid-air to get half under the other man as they fell. They both grunted at the impact however, no matter how much cushioning was offered.

Benny, also fallen to the floor, watched the pair through the legs of the table. He saw the smaller man's eyes find Dean's, silently asking if he was alright, and Dean's did just the same thing. It might just have been the fear that Benny was feeling that made everything go in slow motion, or maybe the pair's eyes truly lingered that long on each other, but it drove a stake in his heart nonetheless.

He had someone he looked at like that not too long ago…but people like him…people like Dean and him…they never got to stay happy for long.

Then he saw Dean turn his face to him, anger clear in his expression as he spat, "I think maybe you thought wrong," he hissed and helped Cas to his feet and they all dashed out of the room.

After a beat, Benny followed.

* * *

PLOT! PLOT! PLOT! BWAH! And feel free to review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Sigh...sign ups for the Dean/Cas big bang. I kinda wish I could do that, but mostly because it would just be so awesome to have art done for what I've written.

leahelisabeth: Well there's gonna be a whole buncha Benny cause I like him too much and I've got some special plans for him .

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to buy a flag to stab into the fandoms and claim them as my own. Maybe a little too lazy too.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Sam and Bobby had been watching the police cruiser for the last hour, and thankfully the other ship had not tried to contact them again, but that didn't stop their ship from orbiting them like a prowling cat. Just in case, Sam was going over the many different things he could say to delay any inquiries.

He was just coming up with a scenario including rampant snakes on their ship when the police cruiser suddenly let loose another electronic blast across their hull. Both he and Bobby jumped in their seats as the whole ship rocked and Sam wished that he had time to call down to the others to grab on to something.

"The hell are they doing? Did they wave us?" Bobby cursed once he had regained his balance.

Sam doubled checked the panel for 'missed calls', "Nope. I think they must have just finished with being patient."

That's when he heard the falling footsteps of the crew as they raced towards the control room. Sam didn't need to turn around to know that Dean was leading them," Status report!" his brother demanded as he stepped into the room.

"No damage yet. Just a blast over the hull. They didn't even have the decenc—," Sam turned to glance at the others only to see an upright and moving soldier corpse standing next to his brother, "Ah! What the hell Dean?! Your dead army buddy's on the bridge!" he yelled, almost screamed even. Next to him, Bobby also turned and only blinked once and raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Guess he ain't so dead," he commented mildly and turned back to the , his old hat shadowing the mirth in his eyes.

Dean however, was not about to get all caught up in trying to explain things to his brother right now. Someone was shooting at his baby and his crew could be in danger. Things had to be taken care of.

"No damage yet, huh. Gabriel, you take the wheel. Sam, take the cortex. Chuck, Meg. You two get down to the engine room. Anna, go with them and send us updates. How far are we from Luisia?" he asked Bobby briskly.

"Still a good five hours away."

"What about another nearby planet?"

Sam pulled up the star map, "There's one with atmo only five minutes out. What are you thinking, Dean?"

"I'm thinking that I don't like chilling out here like a sitting duck. Pull up the terrain specs, will ya," he turned to Balthazar, "Get Cas and Benny and get them out of here. I don't want them to find you guys. And strap in," he added as an after thought.

A quick glance at Cas told Dean how reluctant he was to be taken away, but Dean silenced any protest with a chaste meeting of their lips. He broke apart the kiss quickly and made sure to catch those blue eyes, "I need to know that you are safe and out of sight just in case this turns sour. Just listen to your brother and stick with Benny. He'll look out for you," Dean finished with a quick look to his old friend as if to silently ask if he would indeed look out for Cas.

After a moments hesitation, Benny nodded and the three men disappeared down the hall, Balthazar dragging Castiel behind him. Watching them go he felt a sharp tug at this gut that almost made him sick, but he pushed it aside and turned back to the cortex where Sam had finally pulled up the specs.

Dean's eyes trailed over the multicolored maps, noting the dips and curves of the land, the peaks and canyons, bodies of water, just looking for anything that would give him some idea of what he could do. Sam was doing the same next to him and he could practically hear the gears turning in his little brother's freaky big brain. With his little brother on the job…

"Dean. I think I may have something—"

He was cut off as once again a blast rocked the ship, sending all in the control room sprawling against the walls.

"Just hit atmo!" Gabriel announced from his seat where it looked like he was wrestling with the control stick.

"Sam, just…keep working on what you've got. Tell Gabriel and Bobby to do whatever you need them to. I've got a call to make," the Captain shouted loud enough for the others to hear. They wouldn't argue with Sam, even if his brothers plan was ridiculous. Normally they all liked to know what was going on, but there was no time, and Dean trusted Sam enough to take care of things.

Dean picked up the intership comm., flicking to the frequency that they had used earlier. He let his anger resound in his voice as he growled into the mic, "This is Captain Winchester. I demand that you cease fire on my ship."

He released the call button and listened as the static filled his ears. Then a cackle sounded as Warrick's voice cut through, "Winchester. I'm a dangerous-minded man on a ship loaded with hurt. You hang up so abruptly and don't call us for a whole hour…we were starting to think that you might be trying to avoid us. Maybe even stall us?" Warrick sneer was heard over the call, even if Dean couldn't see the man's smug face.

Dean was pretty sure that if they were using the telescreen to talk that Warrick would probably be able to see the steam coming from the Captain's ears. This man was threatening his family and he had the gall to joke about it. As much as he wanted to cuss this sonuvabitch out, it would do nothing to help them in this case, it might even put them all in greater danger, so Dean bit the inside of his cheek as he brought the mic back up to his mouth.

"Nah, never. We're just, uh…just having some technical difficulties, officer. Might be your little love taps have knocked some of our old bolts loose," he ground out. He knew these douchewads weren't clean officers, if they were officers at all. They were dirt, scum, right down there with people like Dick and those fuckers who messed around with Cas. It left a putrid taste in his mouth to pretend these bastards had any kind of authority, but them believing that the Impala crew were still in the dark might be the last card that they held hidden.

Warricks scoff was clear over the comm., "Not interested, Captain. I stepped over a lot of bodies to get to that one you got in your hold. You play this right, and yours won't have to be among them."

"Shit," Dean cursed, punching the wall and then raising the mic to his lips again, "Uh, we'd love to let you boys dock, but uh," he frowned as Sam started to gesture wildly at the map, silently mouthing words that Dean couldn't really make out. Sam's arms started to jerk more frantically, making Dean falter as he spoke, " Uh, well, uh…"

Dean watched his brother mouth the words "land", "run" and "hide". Then, only through years and years of the two brothers working side by side, and sharing a link of blood that bound them in such ways that sometimes even the bond he shared with Castiel might not meet, Dean knew what Sam had planned. He let a smile tug at his lips as he once again spoke into the mic, "Yeah, so the last pop you gave us knocked out of fore-coupler, so we're gonna have to park it if you want the tour," he said, all stutter and anger gone. All that was left was the wicked determination that he and Sam wore on their faces.

"All right, Captain. We can do this on the ground as easy as off," came the cackled reply, and Dean chucked the radio away.

"Yeah. Easy," Dean muttered and crossed over to where Sam was staring at the map. Sam noticed the approach and pointed to a red streak on the terrain map. Dean nodded in agreement and turned to Gabriel, "Okay, Gabe. It's your boyfriends plan. Think you can handle it?"

The playful smirk that they had all come to love so much played upon his face as he glanced at them, "Watch me."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Aw, hell. Best get on the P.A. then, give the rest of the crew a heads up before you toss them around like marbles in a can."

Dean couldn't agree more and picked up the ship comm. mic, "Attention, crew. This is the captain. Uh, yeah, sit down and hang on to something."

* * *

Those on the police cruiser watched as the Impala slowly started to descend towards a mountain range and angled their ship to follow. Warrick couldn't believe that they were giving up so easily, but he couldn't bring himself to care….that was until they were about a hundred yards away and suddenly the Impala picked up speed, darting away like a fly avoiding a swatter. It followed the ground for a short way and then suddenly dipped out of sight.

Warrick turned around to the stunned faces of his crew.

"Gorramn it! Don't just stand there like idiots! Go after them!"

* * *

Balthazar led them to the passenger quarters where he knew there was a small hidden cargo cupboard that he would be able to fit them into should the feds get on board, but until they were boarded he planned to just sit on his bed, Cassy squeezed under one of his arms and Benny pacing the floor in front of them.

They had all remained quiet, the only sounds where Benny's heavy footfalls as he prowled in front of them Balthazar wasn't entirely comfortable with the presence of the man. It wasn't so much that only two hours ago that man had been a corpse in the hold, but more of the strange looks that the big man kept giving Cassy.

He was about to say something, but then when the captain's announcement came over the P.A. he was even more glad for his decision because it just so happened that the passenger quarters had the softest walls on the ship, having thin layers of bamboo weave over the metal panels instead of none. Not that it helped too much, but he was grateful nonetheless as suddenly he and Cassy were slammed against them, their backs crashing hard enough against the surface to rattle their teeth.

"A little more warning would have been nice, darling!" Balthazar yelled at the ceiling as if it would carry up to the captain. Next to him he felt Castiel shift and moan, "Cassy-dear, are you all right?"

Castiel was about to answer, but Benny's voice broke in from where he was pulling himself up from the floor, "Does it matter? Kid can just heal himself, right?"

Shit, he had forgotten that Benny had seen what had happened in the infirmary. Balthazar glared at him, "What of it? Doesn't mean that he still can't hurt. He's still a human being," then he let his hands gently rub over his brother's back, knowing that the slam against them might bring back the pain that had plagued Cassy not too long ago.

Benny raised an eyebrow, "Is he now? But he's special right? That's why Dean is all worked into a tizzy about feds finding him?"

"Why does this concern you?" Castiel asked warily, but Balthazar cut in, "Dean just wants to make sure Castiel is safe. You understand that. You do anything you can for those you love," the middle Novak grunted at him.

"Yeah. I get that…" Benny muttered, but really he was thinking something else. He doubted that little boy blue eyes probably could heal anyone when he was dead or gone. Who would heal Dean's heart when it was torn from his chest? It was a hard lesson to learn, but if this Cas had people after him, it was only a matter of time before someone caught up with them. He didn't want Dean to go through the kind of loss he had.

He glanced to where Cas was sitting quietly, staring at him with an intensity that sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't until the other man spoke that Benny was able to break free of that gaze, "We have a lot more in common than you think, more between us than you and Dean."

"That so?"

"We both carry something that they want. We both are being tracked down by those who would want those things back. We both found love and tried to hide. The only difference I see here is that you lost what you cared about. You worry about Dean losing me. Well, I worry about me losing Dean. And right now, you are what might destroy our happiness. Now, do you really think that you are in a place to judge us?"

Benny chuckled, "You might got a point there, friend, but my loyalties are to Dean. He's the one who's gonna get me outta this scrape. Once we're all home free, you're gonna be the one who drags him down. I don't know what you are, but I saw the fear in Dean's eyes when he thought it was feds knockin' at his door. All I see you doing is bringing a ship load of pain."

"And you're any different?" Balthazar bit back.

Benny's eyes fell on Castiel, and the younger man glared at him, "Well at least we agree upon one thing. Dean takes priority in our minds," he said calmly and then sat back against his brother's side, his knuckles white where he gripped the bed frame.

* * *

Ah, yes. That little bit of rivalry and initial dislike between Cas and Benny. Had to include some of that XD


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Got a nice action filled chapter for y'all! Enjoy!

leahelisabeth: *wince* ooo, you're not gonna like this chapter then. Super build up of suspense . Apologies! D'X

ship. me: Why would you say that!? *gross sobbing* Now I gotta go make sure Gabriel is awesome in this chapter...

Disclaimer: Don't own this, but I bought a little yellow summer dress yesterday. *holds it up for people to see*

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Then, as if a giant invisible hand came sweeping through the room, all three of them were slammed once again against the walls, throwing Castiel right into Benny's chest. It was enough to knock the wind out of both of them and scare the hell out of Balthazar when he rose to see his little brother struggling to breathe on the floor.

"Cassy? Are you all right, dear?" he called frantically, practically ripping Castiel off of Benny's chest and pulling him into his lap.

Castiel was still gasping for breath when Dean's voice erupted over the P.A, _"Hey! Everyone okay after that last hit? Cas? Benny?_"

"Fine," Cas eventually croaked out as Benny stood up and called back their status from the passenger comm. box, but Balthazar still held his brother tight as another vibration rolled through the Impala. What the hell was Gabriel doing?! Tenderizing their organs before they were all handed over to the black market thugs? He pulled Castiel tighter.

"Balthazar, you are making it more difficult to breathe."

Immediately he loosened his grip, but did not let go. He wouldn't even let them stand up from their huddled position on the floor. This was all too familiar to Balthazar. It was almost like a re-enactment of their escape from the Host a little less than a year ago now.

He remembered holding his little brother in his arms, hidden in the folds of their hired escape ship while the feds poured after them. The emotions in that moment still felt raw when the events of the present passed over them. The feel of absolute terror that after all of that work, after years of worry, loss and pain, that Castiel would be ripped from his arms once again after he had only just gotten him back. His mind reeled as it did back then, and he prayed. Oh, he prayed.

Then he felt Cassy shift in his arms, pulling away just enough for their eyes to meet, "They aren't coming to our house for dessert. They're here just for the dinner," he said quietly, his eyes filming over with that dreamy stare as he looked first to Benny and then at one particular spot on the wall, like he could see past it.

Balthazar didn't like seeing the distant look pass over Castiel's features. It had been too long since he had last seen it, and he was far from pleased that it was happening again. He had been holding on to the thread of hope that Cassy was past this…but it seemed that he was wrong. His heart clenched and he forced a sickly smile at his little brother.

"Don't worry about me, Cassy. It's just all of Gabriel's hard banking. It tosses around the lunch a bit. That's all," he lied, even if he knew Cassy would see through it.

His brother nodded in understanding, "Yes. Do to our proximity to the planet, the gravity drive and the actual gravity have started to work against each other. It is...unpleasant."

Benny watched the interaction. He wasn't sure what to make of Dean's little friend. Back in the infirmary he had seen a freak, well, maybe some sort of miracle if he was being kind. Then he had heard him talk in that odd cadence, as if he wasn't entirely there. Then just two minutes ago he was faced with a heated glare and clear eyes. And now…now he didn't know what he was seeing. A child? A loon? Who was this that had ensnared Dean?

Another lurch and they all grabbed the nearest stationary object. Thankfully on ship everything was bolted down anyway or they would have been smashed by the bed by now.

Benny growled under his breath, "Damn, pilot…what the hell is he doing up there?"

Of course that earned the ex-soldier two very heated glares from the floor, "Gabriel is the best. He can thread a needle with this bird," Balthazar hissed, "And this is all to save _your_ sorry arse."

If the two brothers in front of him were canines, Benny was pretty sure that their teeth would be bared, "Didn't mean nothing by it. Just saying."

"Well feel free to say less," Castiel retorted and Benny could see that this line of conversation could only lead to him getting his throat torn out by the room's other occupants, so he cleared his throat and asked one of the thousands of burning questions he had sizzling away in his mind.

"So, uh, what happened with Sam?"

Both brothers were too startled by the sudden question to answer right away, so he continued, "It's just, back in the trenches, Dean couldn't go five minutes without bringing up his name. And now I'm on his ship and he ain't said one word about him. He ain't gone, is he?"

After a two run year with Dean in his platoon, the sergeant had been transferred somewhere else to be with his dad again. He had sort of kept in touch, and by that he meant he heard stories about the Winchester's many incredible feats during the war. He had also heard rumors that the youngest Winchester had also joined his brother and father. Then there were the rumors that the father was killed. Didn't hear much about the boys after that.

He couldn't imagine what it would have done to Dean to lose Sam. It was hard enough for them to lose their hunter brothers, but losing your actual blood? Especially Sam who Dean basically lived and breathed for?

Balthazar's mouth gaped a bit more, surprised at the genuine concern in the hulking man's voice before he answered, "Sam is fine. He's here actually, probably in the control room flying the ship with Gabriel."

Benny looked surprised, "Book-boy is flying? Since when did he learn to pilot?" Dean must be so proud…unless it was Sam who was currently buffeting them around like trash in the wind.

"Gabriel has been teaching him."

"And Jess?"

Now this name Balthazar had not learned of before and for a moment he was alarmed that there was someone special in Dean's life before Castiel, but his little brother didn't seem at all concerned, in fact he looked like he recognized the name.

"Jess sadly passed away. Sam is with Gabriel now," Castiel informed him cooly.

It surprised them to see the actual regret pass over Benny's face, "Oh. I'm sorry to hear about Jess, but that's good that he found someone new. I know that Dean works real hard to keep Sam happy."

"Dean is happy too."

Damn, did that boy know how to read minds or something? Benny shifted somewhat uncomfortably under the intense gaze.

* * *

Warrick was not in the least bit pleased. This gorramn chase had been going on a half hour, their engines were overheated, the pilot was sweating buckets, they had taken on some outer damage thanks to the Impala making a hair-pin turn and causing them to scrape up against a mountain cliff, and they were slowly losing ground against the smaller, more agile ship.

He cursed and moved over to the intership comm. box, "Okay, Winchester. I've had enough of this goose run. I'm about ready to start blasting away at your engines, so let's park it already!"

The radio cackled for a second before Winchester's voice rang out cheerily, _"Just, uh, looking for a good spot, officer. Don't wanna risk parking in a puddle and rust getting on my ship."_

Warrick growled, "You got thirty seconds to set it down, _captain_."

* * *

Dean tossed the radio down and moved over to Bobby who was still prowling over the planet stats, "How's it looking Bobby? You got conformation for me?"

The old preacher flipped the cortex files until a list of outpost stations filled the screen. He pointed one calloused finger at one station in particular, "Well, I'm finding a mite strange that there's a defense station right here, but our new stalkers haven't made a transmission. You thinking that means something? Or am I just paranoid in my old age?"

Dean smirked, "I think it means what we've been thinking all along."

He turned to his brother, "Sammy. How long can Gabriel keep this up?" he asked, knowing that Sam would provide a more accurate answer than the tricky pilot himself.

One glance at Gabe and Sam knew, "Not too much longer. We'll have to do it soon."

Dean sighed. He wasn't sure how this would play out just yet…

* * *

This time as the ship violently reeled from another hit, Balthazar's head whipped back against the metal frame of the bed, making a spectacular ringing sound that had both Benny and Cas wincing in sympathy.

Gently Castiel started to brush through his brother's hair, looking for the bump and only finding it when Balthazar cringed back at the sudden pain. His probing hand came back with blood on them.

Benny frowned in mild concern.

Ignoring Balthazar's protests, Castiel forced his fingers back over the wound and send his tendrils out along the weaving glow of his brother and seeking out the discrepancy. Then slowly he would brush his own glow over the torn bits, getting a feel for where the edges were. Only then could he start to stitch it all back together, using a little bit of his own glowy tendrils to glue it together.

The others couldn't see this however. All they could see, all Benny could see, was the wound to slowly close up on the back of his brother's head.

Castiel was hesitant, but he dragged his eyes over to the ex-soldier to meet his gaze. He could feel the curiosity, the doubt, the surprise…the fear, all jumping around him, jostling his mind uncomfortably.

Benny was more boggled than he had ever been before, "What are you?" he asked, awe and worry flitting over his voice.

Castiel really didn't have much of an answer for him. He had been wondering himself for a while now.

So he shrugged and turned back to his brother, "I'm complicated."

* * *

"Get ready for hard burn!" Gabriel shout out to the room's occupants, his hands white on the controls. Sam knew exactly what the other man had planned and grabbed for the first solid thing that he could fling his hands onto, Dean and Bobby scrambling to do the same.

As Dean braced himself against the doorframe to the room, he sent out a quick prayer for Cas to be all right as there was no time for a call over the P.A. He ignored the odd feeling he got in his gut that made it feel like Cas answered with an affirmative and squeezed his eyes shut as the ship lurched again, his stomach flipping dangerously.

* * *

"_You're scared of….flying?"_

"_Sigh…yes."_

"_But…you live in a spaceship…"_

"_Yes! Jeez, Cas, don't look at me like that! Think I didn't get the same look from Sam when I first bought this thing?"_

_Castiel sighed and turned his face back into the pillow, a clear signal that Dean should continue his massage to his back, "Fear makes us feel our humanity. Reminds us that we are mortal. There is nothing wrong with wanting to face that head on." _

_He heard Dean chuckle behind him and shift his knees from where they were pulled up against Cas' sides, "That might have been part of it, but I was looking for something else when I picked out my baby."_

"…_freedom," Castiel whispered and felt Dean's aura jump and swell in happiness that Cas understood. _

"_Yeah…" Dean's voice cracked a little with emotion, but he snorted it off a cleared his throat, "Doesn't stop me from turning green as a pickle when Gabriel decides to do curly cues in the sky without the gravity dampeners."_

_This time Castiel chuckled._

* * *

"Jesus…those guys would be crazy to follow us in here."

Dean heard Bobby's comment off to his left, but he wasn't just ready to open his eyes up just yet, knowing that he would have to glance out the window and basically see his doom staring him down. Also he was pretty darn sure that he would spew all over his shoes at this point. He chose to take deep breaths instead while listening to the others give commentary on the situation.

"I dunno…these guys are keeping pretty close. Must be as crazy as us…"

"Ha! Samsquatch, there is no way that they out nut us! Be it balls or loony levels, we've so got them beat!"

Gabriel's shouts were a comfort. If his pilot could still be joking, they must be okay….

"Hey, they're not behind us anymore!" Bobby shouted over to the two pilots.

There was a short jubilant shout from them, that was quickly cut off by an, "Oh, shit" from Gabriel.

Dean's eyes burst open, frantic to see what had caused the change in attitude. What he saw was just the window with the land passing at somewhat alarming speeds…but then he saw the underbelly of the other ship fall into sight. They had freaking passed over the top of them!

Gabriel looked mortified that someone had out maneuvered him, "I didn't think of that…"

* * *

Lol, Sassy Cassy is so much fun to write sometimes XD


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: M'kay...Just got some good news for me, and maybe not so good news for you guys. I just got offered an amazing summer job in new mexico, only...this kind of job means that I'll have little internet access. So I'm going to do my best to finish the series in the next...55 days, but if I don't then my update schedule is gonna change dramatically. But hopefully I'll finish! :D Can't believe I've been going hard on this since halloween!

leahelisabeth: I totally agree with the Tracey hate. No sympathy for him, but Benny...Benny I'm gonna _make_ you guys feel sorry for him. Hell, I felt guilty for writing all these bad things that happen to him!

ship. me: Lol! Your review made me giggle. And now I really want cheeseburgers D"X

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so I'm going to drown myself in burgers.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Their situation had gone from bad to worse. While the Impala had tried to use the canyon to outmaneuver their larger pursuers, it had become nothing but a hindrance for Gabriel as he had to continue to swerve and turn through the ever more precarious rocks. And now their adversaries had just risen above the lips of the canyon and hovered over the smaller cargo ship with no obstacles to slow them down. Not only was the enemy ship prowling above them like a cat waiting to pounce, but as Dean's thirty seconds were up, they let lose shots to the surrounding rocks, littering the debris onto them in booming monstrous versions of hail.

The room's occupants could all see the dread and panic that slowly rose in Gabriel's eye as the pilot realized what a bad position they were in. They all might have just laid down and let the other ship take 'em doggy style as it might have been less humiliating.

Around them, the other ship continue to shoot at the mountain sides, blasting the land free while the Impala crew all hung on for dear life as Gabriel continued to toss their ship back and forth.

"Wow! Okay, this kind of flying really wakes a guy up," he tossed over his shoulder, knowing that his tense shoulders were making Sam and Dean incredibly nervous. They probably have never seen him be out flown before. He felt Sam dig his fingers into the fabric of his chair behind his head. A comfort to know that he was near.

"Yeah. Awake helps," Sam hissed, his voice drawn tight enough to bounce pennies off of.

But then it came into sight; the bottleneck in the canyon that would take away most of what little open space Gabriel had left to maneuver in. If the pilot in the other ship was worth half his weight in skills, then he would use this opportunity to cause as much damage as possible.

And not a second later, the unavoidable downpour of rocks pelted them from above and sent the ship's occupants crashing to the floors with hit after hit. Only Gabriel remained in his seat due to his inhuman grip on the control stick and his refusal to lose control of the vessel.

Then he heard the moan of agony behind him.

Sam.

As the rush of fury ran through him like an electric current, Gabriel became someone else. Gone was any need for a joke, a craving for sugar, the constant smirk. All that was left was the glint in his eyes that sparked and burned as he steeled himself.

He wasn't even entirely aware of himself anymore, his body anyhow, as he became hyper aware of all that was around them. The controls simply becoming an extension of himself, the ship becoming an extension of himself…and it was _him_ that was flying. With golden eyes like a hawk, he scanned the terrain, looking for the best tactical advantage that he could spot.

And there is was.

Somehow he just knew that the sudden curve in the canyon up ahead would be it as his eyes picked up the snow capped peak of a mountain top only a small distance away. That curve would block them from sight for just a moment, but that was all that Gabriel needed.

* * *

Warrick had also been gripping the back of his pilot's chair, watching as they finally began to close in on the other ship. If only they didn't have to be careful to not damage the ship too much, then this would have been over by now and he would have his prize.

His eyes followed the ship as they moved through the canyons, like rats running through a maze. He saw the ship shudder as the rocks rained down on them. He watched as the Impala went around a curve, disappearing for a small instant, then reappeared again, then disappear again as they moved into the snowy mountains of the ice planet.…then doesn't re-appear.

The pilot looked stricken as he tried to re-locate their prey, but his eyes saw nothing. He turned to his captain, waiting for the his orders.

Warrick growled, his fingers turning white where they dug into the seat, "Circle back and find them. Now."

* * *

He had no idea how he knew that there was an ice cave large enough to hide themselves here. He barely remembered the last two minutes, but he couldn't bring himself to care because the one thing that he did remember was Sam's cry of pain.

He almost fell over in his haste to get out of his chair, flinging himself to the ground as he located Sam's crumpled form there, Dean already at his side and gently trying to locate the injury.

It looked like nobody in the control room got out unscathed, save for Gabriel. Bobby was sporting a fantastic looking goose-egg on his brow from where it had collided with the nav. panel as he hit the floor. Dean was holding his left shoulder immobile, but all that Gabriel could really register was the red that was currently dripping down Sam's face from a deep gash above his eyebrow.

Bobby could tell that Dean and Gabriel were moments away from losing it as Sam didn't respond to Dean's calls, or even Gabriel's as he joined in, but they were still in a bad place. He let the others worry about their fallen comrade and ran to the panels, shutting down the main power so that the other ship wouldn't be able to sense them. With the ice cave surrounding them and the power down, they might not be able read their auxillary and track them.

However, if they decided to come down and try to get a visual on them…well, the Impala was a small ship, but it wasn't a tiny bug by any means.

"Sam? Sammy? Gabriel, you got the juice to fix him?" Dean asked, horror in his voice as he asked remembering that the pilot had only just healed up Cas.

"I'll always have enough to fix Sam," he said in a dead voice and he placed his hands in Sam's hair, starting the process. Right away the blood stopped leaking from the wound and Sam started to stir in Dean's arms.

When they could see Sam's eyes start to open, Bobby knew that they couldn't wait any longer. He gently pulled at Dean's arm, bringing him up from the floor and they let the two pilots have their little break. Sadly, Dean was needed for other things.

"How bad is your shoulder, son?" Bobby asked.

Dean barely glanced down at it, as if he didn't feel it in the least. He was clearly still reeling from seeing his little brother hurt.

"It's not broken," he said quietly as he watched Sam and Gabriel muttering quietly to each other on the floor. The scene before him seemed to awaken him from the shock of their landing and Bobby could see the fire take it's place in his eyes and burn away the fog. Dean rounded on the comm. box. He didn't care that his voice cracked as he called over the whole ship, "Call in status. Is everyone okay?"

There was a pause with no answering call.

Dean's face visibly paled, "Call in status! Now!"

* * *

The engine room was a mess. Tools and spare parts had been thrown about almost as badly as the people who were trying to work with the overheated engines.

There were two sounds that could be heard. First, the hissing of the pipes as pressured steam worked their way through the room as the ship started to cool down in the icy cave. Second, were the moans as the three crew members pulled themselves up from the floor. Meg and Anna had landed in a heap, and as much as they were loath to touch each other, it was a lot better to bounce and land when it was on a soft body. They had escaped the shimishake of the ship with only colorful bruises.

Their mechanic had unfortunately become victim to a flying wrench and had either a broken toe or the universe's worst stubbed toe, but that was nothing to what could have been.

When the ship finally came to a stop, none of them had moved, and when Dean's frantic pleas came over the P.A., they had barely blinked before Meg finally scraped herself off of the floor and stumble over to the mic, ripping it off the wall and wearily holding it up to her mouth, "Yeah. We're fine in the engine room. Few bruises, and Chuck's gonna have a limp for a while, but fine. We caught?"

Dean sagged in relief as the first call came in, glad to hear that at least some of his crew was okay, "We're not caught. Not yet anyway. Stay down there though cause that might change soon."

"_Whatever." _And Meg signed off.

Then Dean waited for the next call, the one that had his heart beating so hard that he could hear it pulse in his ears.

* * *

Balthazar moaned and slowly rolled on his back once he had decided that it wouldn't kill him to do so. He could practically hear the bones creak and shift back into place as he righted himself. For a moment he thought that his eyes had been damaged, but logic told him that it was just the lights dimmed in the room due to the ship being in a partial power-down. He hoped that it was intentional, and not a result of the last hit they took.

Squinting his eyes, he tried to locate his little brother in the heavily shadowed room, but he found the hulking form of Benny first as the man sat up, fingers probing his bleeding lip where it appeared he had bitten it.

He blinked, seemingly fine, but it wasn't him that Balthazar was worried about.

"Cassy? Where are you?" he called. There was no response and the middle Novak was about to start to hyperventilate, but at that moment Benny stood up, his foot hitting something soft that groaned and then kicked right back at his shin.

"Shit! That hurt!"

"You started it," Castiel muttered back as he tried to get to his feet and find his equilibrium, but he was quickly knocked back by Balthazar launching himself at his little brother to try and find any signs of injury. Castiel just batted his hands away impatiently as he tilted his head to the side, eyes wide.

"I cannot hear her heartbeat. Why has it stopped?" he asked panicked. Right away Balthazar's mind went to the literal, and thought that perhaps his little brother was speaking of Anna or Meg, but that couldn't be. They couldn't lose a crew member like this.

"What are you talking about, Cassy?"

"The ship" he whispered back desperately.

Benny snorted, "I'm sure it's just part of some genius plan to give the feds the slip. Dean's innovative like that."

Then Dean's voice rang out over the P.A., a tremor in his voice that sent chills down Balthazar's spine. He didn't like hearing their normally brave and stoic captain sound so afraid.

"_Call in status!"_

Benny trudged over to the mic again and grunted into it, "Just peachy, Dean. Little banged up, but I'm sure your little friend can fix it."

"_Cas? Is he okay? Put him on the mic."_

Benny held out the radio for him to take, but Castiel did not move, his eyes had taken on that far away look again.

Then a deep booming noise is heard that sound like it's coming from somewhere in the distance, and small vibrations made the walls tremor slightly. Something was going on somewhere outside of the Impala.

"Dean? How about you call your boyfriend later. Sounds like you got things need being done," Benny said lightly and hung up to let Dean do his captainy thing.

Balthazar swallowed hard and grabbed Castiel's hand in his, "I do hope that those noises are also part of the genius plan," he commented lightly as he brushed back some strands of hair from his little brother's brow. He frowned when he noticed that Cassy had his eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

Dean was about to call right back, but the distant booms continued to reverberate through the ship, making everyone fall silent to hear then better.

From the floor, Sam's eyes sought out his brothers, and when they met they both knew that they agreed on the source. Bobby seemed to pick up on it to and he crossed himself, fingers moving in the familiar movement over his chest.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe those are mag drops, but you boys would know better I think," the preacher mentioned quietly, but any whisper could be heard in this room no matter how soft.

Both brothers nodded their agreement. The sounds were all too familiar to them from sleepless nights when off in the distance bombs continued to fall. Magnetic depth charges, or mag drops. Sneaky little bombs that would only explode when they came within proximity of specific metals…such as the metal that made up the Impala. Useful for fishing out hidden ships if dropped in a grid pattern.

Gabriel let out a low whistle, "Guess those boys picked up a little triangulation in cop school…that's new."

* * *

Castiel barely noticed how Balthazar's grip on his hand got tighter and tighter with each echoing boom that shook them. He was totally focused elsewhere.

"Two one thousand…three one thousand…four one thousand…" he whispered.

He felt his brother shift in front of him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that he would be wearing a look of concern.

"Cassy…?" he asked gently, but Castiel shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Shh…I'm counting between the lightning and thunder to see if the storm's coming or going….six one thousand…"

Another boom sounded.

"And this is the crazy aunt that Dean wants to take on the road?" Benny asked Balthazar who glared back.

"I am not your aunt," Castiel bit out between counts, eyes still glued shut.

Benny rolled his eyes, "What? Really?"

"I have no possible relationship with your sibling offspring."

This time Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Oh, you two are killing me."

* * *

Sorry guys! Another action-packed chapter! But this is all in preparation for when I destroy you all with feels later.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Just about to start the first chapter of the next story. I am SO behind schedule, but maybe I can try to catch up this weekend. Anyhoo, next episode will be the re-write of Heart of Gold. I have a couple fun changes added in there, so this should be fun ;)

leahelisabeth: Oh, don't you worry. I've thought of everything and all of it's intentional ;)

ship. me: PIE!? It better be peanut butter...

Disclaimer: My one goal is to own a puppy at this point. Don't even know if I could handle anything else.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Gabriel had been able to fix up the wound as promised, not even a scratch left behind and with conformation that Cas was okay, Dean finally felt like he was able to breathe. He clapped his hands together and turned to his crew, "Okay. I want to hear options."

Sam cast a weary glance out of the window at the ice cave around them, his brain working as fast as the frantic beating of their hearts, "Well, we're only as good as long as the roof holds out…so, if our stalker friends get a direct hit above us, ship's electrics will be fried….and we'll have to climb out," he finished and got groans around the cabin that only stopped when another boom sounded in the distance.

"And it sounds like their aim is quickly improving," Bobby commented lightly, but the information set heavily on their shoulders and minds.

For a moment, the room was quiet with each of them lost in their thoughts. Bobby was wracking his endless pool of knowledge for anything that might help them. Dean was pacing the short spance of the cabin, arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to put everything out of mind except for finding a solution, an escape, from all of this, but the faces of his crew kept flashing across his mind. And Sam could feel the turmoil in his brother from across the room like a sentient being looming over them.

But the captain wasn't the only one who was thinking of those who he loved and cared for. Gabriel was seated next to Sam, just close enough that their shoulders touched and he could feel the warmth through their clothes. He knew that Sam was fine, evidence being that he was the one who had healed him and also that Dean was no longer looking like he was about to keel over from guilt.

He couldn't help however, the extreme dislike he had for Benny that was quickly forming. Although it was entirely the ex-soldiers fault that they were stuck in this situation, he couldn't go that last level up to hate him for it because he and his brothers were more than capable of producing the same situation. The distaste mostly came from the fact that Castiel and now Sam had been hurt because of this guy.

He lay his hand on Sam's shoulder to steady himself as he pushed towards the captain, "Dean-o…there is another way…"

* * *

After the eighth time that the little crazy man had counted the booms, Benny couldn't handle it any more. He used his shoulders to push off from the wall he was leaning against and headed to the doorway. He was sick of this and wanted to know what was happening up there. He wasn't the type to just sit back while others saved his sorry hide, and he was no coward. Dean would give him answers.

For the last few minutes, Balthazar had been stroking his brother's hair as he continued to count in time with the blasts. He had no idea what was going on up there and the only comfort he had was the knowledge that at least one of his brothers was safe, if not a bit busted up. Then he noticed Benny's movement towards the door and paused his hand in Cassy's hair.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? Captain said to stay here."

Benny didn't stop and just continued through the door, "Just want to see what's happening and to tell Dean that his little man is fine," he mumbled and glanced in both directions and chose the one that he remembered would take him back to the control room.

* * *

Gabriel moved in close to the captain so that Dean would have to look him in the eye as he spoke, "We're cornered, Dean. Outgunned…they even outmaneuvered me…it's only a matter of time before they find us, what's left of us that is."

Dean eyed him, "Wadda ya saying, Tricky?"

The pilot sucked in a deep breath, "Look. We can't hold out much longer. Our people are getting hurt…Sam and Cas got hurt," he watched as Dean flinched, "We have to find a way to end this before something bad happens, cause I'm tapped out on mojo and Cassy-bear isn't fully charged either."

"Alright. You've made your point. What are you thinking," Dean bit out, angry that Gabriel would bring it up, and angry at himself that he had let things come this far to begin with.

The pilot moved even closer in to drive it home, "What I'm thinking is that we make good on what we said we were going to do. Let's call them. Fly out of this canyon. Let them board."

Nobody saw the large shadow enter the corridor outside of the control room, within hearing distance of the talking crew. Benny held his breath and sank behind a corner, keeping out of sight.

Sam frowned at what Gabriel was saying, "You mean give ourselves up? But what about you and—"

"It's our only choice," Gabriel cut him off, eyes moving desperately over the cabin for support from the others, but Dean was shaking his head in horror.

"If I let these men board, that's a damned awful risk. They's guys aren't playing, Gabriel."

Dean didn't even want to bring up what could happen if they got their hands on Cas and his brothers, but one look at the pilot and Dean knew that Gabriel was well aware of everything that could go wrong.

"He ain't wrong, Dean. It might be our only choice at this juncture," Bobby said from the back of the room.

Dean sighed and didn't say anything to disagree.

That's when Benny had decided that he had heard enough. He ducked away again and silently move back down the corridor, the pain of betrayal burning in his chest and eyes.

* * *

He didn't want to even acknowledge that the crushing weight of what he had just heard made him almost lose his footing a few times. He didn't want to admit just how much it was ripping at his chest to know that the one person in this universe that he could go to, that he could _trust_, was up in his control room making plans to turn him over to those who would literally rip out his innards.

Dean had been a brutal soldier back in the war. Benny had seen his old friends "interrogations", even assisted in a few of them and knew everything that the man was capable of…or so he had thought. The Dean he remembered was indeed brutal, but only to his enemies. To his friends he was incredibly loyal and fiercely protective of his people.

What had happened to him? Who was this stranger in Dean's skin?

So lost in his thoughts, Benny didn't notice that he had passed the hallway that would have led him back to where his former roommates were probably still holed up by the bed. The realization didn't make him turn around or even consider going back there to wait for his doom to come forth while he sat pretty on a bed waiting for death to come visit.

His wanderings however seemed to have led him to the crew quarters, two hallways down from the passenger dorms. A few of hatches along the corridor had name plates on them. First he walked by a sign with swirly-girly loopy letters that said "Samantha's and Gabriella's Room" with Dean's signature written at the bottom in smaller print. The next one had the name Chuck written in rough print, but it had been crossed out and "The Nest" had been scribbled over it all.

Two doors down from there he saw the hatch that held Dean's name written out in no-nonsense handwriting, but he didn't want to explore that further. What caught his eye was the door in between. There was no name written on it and for whatever reason he felt compelled to enter, so reached out to swing open the hatch, jumping down the ladder into the room.

It wasn't decorated in the traditional sense, but Benny had to hand it to the room's owner, they had some great taste in weaponry.

Almost every inch of the walls was covered by pegs that all held one type of weapon or another. For a moment he let himself smile, thinking back to a time when he and Dean would talk shop in the war, bitching about the new regulation grenades and fawning over the autos that the higher officers got.

He trailed his fingers over the barrel of one of the simple but elegant pistols and paused…and let his fingers close over the handle.

Dean may have turned on him, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

All through the ship the crew huddled together with those close, sweat-beaded brows, hearts beating to fill the nervous silence, breath held as they braced for the next impact. Each new blast sounded closer, felt closer.

The control room's occupants were all just standing there once Dean had finally made his decision. It was no easy choice, and the risks were like a slap in the face with how startling they were, but all of them would stand behind the captain in this.

So consumed in his worry, Dean was the only one who didn't jump out of his skin as the control room vibrated violently and ice chunks clattered over the window.

Sam let out a curse however, and checked the polyenforced glass for scratches or cracks, letting out a breath of relief as he found none, "Wuo duh Ma, that one was really close." (Mother of Jesus)

A clatter of footsteps sounded around the room and they saw Meg appear in the doorway, sweaty, bruised and falling prey to her cowardly side, "Hey, I'm done waiting around in that grease pit to get blown up. I'm not going to sit around to die on account of some jackass—"

Another boom from above cut her off, the drops closer together now creating a regular drum beat in the background that served as a rhythmic percussion that only added to the tenseness. It was like having their own suspenseful soundtrack to go along with this scene.

Dean knew that as bitchy as she was, Meg was right and they really couldn't wait any longer. He turned to the preacher and their eyes met, "Bobby…call them. Tell them we give up," he ordered, his voice hoarse with regret and fear.

Bobby didn't waste a moment more and moved to the intership comm. flicking it on and bringing the mic to his lips, but before he could even utter a single word, a soft and deadly voice came from behind.

"I'd hold off on that, preacher."

All of them turned to see a barrel pointed in their faces by Benny. It was truly a terrifying sight to behold as they all knew what it took for someone to survive the things that this man had in war. He knew how to shoot, and his eyes had once again adopted the look of a cornered animal who knew he was in danger and wasn't about to lay down and give up.

Dean eyed his friend and slowly put his hands up and moved his body between Benny and the rest of those in the room, serving the purposes of shielding his crew and trying to catch Benny's eye. Only problem was, Benny refused to look at him. Instead his eyes were focused on the man with the radio.

Dean swallowed hard, "Benny…what are you doing?"

"I said No! Those bastards up there ain't going to yank out this million-credit meat and leave me bleeding and empty," he spat at them, moving back from Dean so that he could take aim once again at Bobby.

Another depth charge exploded, closer, louder, making all of them brace themselves instinctively as ice shards rained down on the ship. The noises only seemed to make Benny even more frantic and Dean could see the desperation growing in his old friend's eyes.

"He's going to get us killed, Dean!" Meg shouted at him, pushing her body as far into the wall as possible to stay out of the line of fire. This guy was a bonkers as the freak downstairs! Everyone knew that it was the absolute worst thing you could do to wave a gun around in the control room, and here this guy was about ready to shoot! She started to move towards the door, but the man noticed and growled at her.

"Oh, don't you move! Don't anybody move!"

Nobody moved. Nobody even breathed.

* * *

It had been about ten minutes since Benny had left the room, but Balthazar had not moved from his crouched position with Cassy in his arms. His little brother had kept up the counting, and in his head Balthazar counted right along with him as the thousands became less and less.

He had decided that at this rate he would lose his mind before this ended, but he felt his brother shift in his arms.

Castiel had stopped counting.

"Cassy? Why have you stopped?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but his concern for Castiel made him ask anyway.

His brother pulled away from his arms and stood up and headed towards the door.

"The storm is here," he said quietly and then walked away.

* * *

Agh! Worst cliffy yet . My many many many apologies!


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: Sigh...this was a tough one to write. Re-watching the show before I wrote this had me really hating Tracey at the end, but that was not at all how I wanted it to go down with Benny, so I tried to tweak it for as much sympathy as possible. However...next chapter Ima gonna really made you feel bad.

ship. me: *HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS* Someone who understands me! *gold star for being awesome*

Disclaimer: quietly chews on her fluffernutter thinking that if she owned anything...it would be a turkey sandwich.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

"All right! We need to power up. We need to run, NOW!"

Neither Gabriel nor Sam made a single move towards the controls, they just turned their eyes to Dean, but this only served to anger the gun wielding man and he shouted again, spit flying from his mouth, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but damn it if you don't get us out of here now there's nothing stopping me!"

"Listen, boy. Put that thing down! You have no idea—"

"Oh, shut it Sheppard! Or I swear to your God I will shoot you dead if you do not," he turned to Dean for a small moment, "Sarge, what are you doing with this bible-thumper?" he asked exasperated, but then his eyes fell on the pilots again. He was about to cuss them out for not moving yet when he finally _looked_ at them.

"You're Sam, aren't you," he said in a low voice, not really meaning it as a question. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean tense and that was confirmation enough. Sam however, met the man's eyes and nodded, not saying anything, but Benny didn't expect him to.

"I've heard a lot about you. I know how much your brother cares about you too. You see…not too long ago I thought that Dean here also loved me like a brother and that he would do anything to keep me safe, but now…," he flopped his one empty hand uselessly at his side, "Well, that just wasn't true," and he moved the gun to Sam's head, "Dean. Tell Sammy to move the gorramn ship."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No."

Benny glanced over at the captain and chuckled, "So you're gonna turn on two brothers tonight? Don't think I know you anymore."

Dean ignored him, "Bobby, make the call."

The preacher's eyebrows raised and he pointed gingerly at Benny's gun, "Uh—"

And Benny's aim shifted off of Sam and onto the preacher, "I'll kill you. I'll put a hole right through you," he warned.

He heard Dean hiss behind him, "You mailed your ugly business to me, Benny. I'll go to hell before I watch you turn and bite us for the favor."

The boom that echoed through the ice cave after his words added to the ferocity behind the statement and for a moment Benny saw that walking nightmare that had haunted the Garrison soldiers during the war.

"Bobby. Call them up. Tell them we'll meet them topside," Dean ordered again, his voice steady and calm.

"No, thank you!" Benny shouted, gun still aimed at the preacher.

"Do it."

Bobby reached for the switch…

"No!"

Benny screamed, finally being pushed to the edge of his desperation, but he swung his aim from the preacher's head and fired a shot at the radio console to destroy it, but what he didn't expect was the strong metal of the ship to let the bullet ricochet off of it and wiz around the room…and grazing across Sam's temple, throwing his head back violently.

Benny stood, mouth open as he glanced down his chest to where a big red stain was spreading across his gut. He looked up at Dean who still held the smoking gun in his hand pointed at Benny. He hadn't even heard the second shot.

"You…you shot me…" he whispered amazed, the finality of Dean's betrayal finally hitting him full force. It hurt more than the bullet wound.

Dean cocked his gun, sending the spent shell flying through the air, "Damn straight. That's the second time that you have hurt Sam. I think that there has been enough shooting, here."

As dazed as he was, Benny didn't linger and backed out of the room with a hand held to his gut to staunch the flow.

With the danger gone, Gabriel swopped in on Sam and ripped off his hawiian shirt to hold to Sam's head. And he had only just fixed it a few minutes ago…

"Sam, you okay?" Dean called to his brother.

Sam gave him a weary thumbs up while muttering an incredulous, "Ow?" clearly confused as to what life had against his head.

"Damn it, Sam. Have you ever heard of ducking?" Gabriel growled as he tried to staunch the heavy flow of blood.

That was enough of an okay for Dean and he signaled for Meg and Bobby to follow after him as he moved to find Benny.

* * *

Castiel cursed at himself as he heard the smaller booms that were clearly gun shots. He hadn't arrived in time to help them avoid the lightning strikes it seemed.

Still, he hurried his steps to bring him up the stairs until he reached the catwalk that would lead him to the control room where the hurricane was forming.

He heard stilted footsteps coming towards him, followed by heavier and desperate footsteps. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and figure out why the first set was so odd.

* * *

It was getting harder to keep his feet steady under him as blood continued to seep through his fingers. He didn't have a goal in mind, a place to go, his only thoughts were 'run. run. run.'

He reached the corridor end that moved out on the catwalk and spotted Cas standing there with his eyes closed and face scrunched up. He didn't even think before he bounded forward.

* * *

Dean knew that Benny had nowhere to go and that he was hurt pretty badly, but he ran after him with full speed anyway, warning sounds blaring in his head for whatever reason.

He saw Benny round the bend in the hallway that would take him to the catwalk and knew that it would be easy to corner him there. He pushed himself more and signaled for Meg to go round the back way and for Bobby to stick close to him.

But then Dean rounded the corner himself and saw Cas there with Benny charging at him and he nearly choked, "Cas! No! Get out of there!" he screamed, but it was far too late and Benny roughly grabbed at the man's arm, startling him out of whatever trance he was in and pulling him against his chest as a shield as he turned to face Dean, gun poised at Cas' temple.

To Cas' credit, he looked more upset at having his coat rumpled than having a gun pointed at his head, but he couldn't hold back the gasp as pain bloomed in his arm and sore ribs as Benny's grip grew tighter.

Both Benny and Dean heard it and it made both of them wince. This is not how either of them wanted things to go down.

"Damn it, Dean. Just back off and let me get out of here and no one else will have to get hurt!" Benny pleaded desperately.

"That isn't going to happen Benny, you just have to liste—"

But Benny didn't want to listen anymore. He hadn't heard anymore booms outside of the ship and he knew it was because the crew had probably called in the enemy. He cut Dean off by firing wild shot at the wall above the captain and the preacher, showing them with sparks and debris and making them duck back. He took the moment of their distraction to herd his prisoner down the stairs as he spotted the little brunette come down the other end of the catwalk.

Castiel was reluctant, and he could tell that by the fact that the smaller man was literally dragging his feet, but Benny wasn't feeling much at the moment, not even the weight in his arm as he basically carried Cas down the stair and through the cargo hold, the other hand still holding the gun high.

He barely heard the shouts of Dean and the others as he moved deeper into the hold, but he did hear Castiel cry out in pain as he gripped too tightly to the man's bruised ribs. He felt a small bit of guilt bubble somewhere in the back of his mind as he thought about the fact that this guy had two brothers somewhere on the ship that cared deeply for him. At least those guys never abandoned their brothers.

He winced at another cry, but didn't loosen his grip. Had to give the kid props though, he had been alternating between wide frightened eyes and a hateful glare at him. He pulled them through a maze of crates, using the cover of the boxes to take him to the airlock to get out of the ship.

But he kept seeing that scared man in the arms of his brother counting…Finally he loosened his grip, but only by a fraction, "I probably scared you back there a little bit, didn't I?" he muttered in a manic voice, somehow it didn't sound like much of an apology.

Castiel glanced down as he felt wetness soaking into the back of his shirt, "You're bleeding," he commented mildly.

Benny peered over the top of one crate to see where Dean had moved to and answered in a distracted tone, "Yup. Dean shot me." Off in the distance he saw a good path to the airlock door and darted them to it. He continued to talk to Castiel as they moved on, trying to justify all of this, but slowly his words started to become more and more frantic and manic as he lost more and more blood.

"He shot me 'cause they, they want to sell me off…Dean betrayed me. And I know you don't like me much, but you said…you said were we alike. You understand me, right? You can read minds, you…you know I never wanted to hurt anyone."

He looked back at Cas one last time, eyes pleading, "Get me out of here, brother."

Castiel looked deep into the man, seeing the creeping edges of insanity darting around as the man's world crumpled around him. They were indeed similar it seemed.

Finally he shook his head, "You need to stay here."

The clouds in Benny's eyes condensed until they were steely with rage, "I'm no staying here," and he led them the last leg to the airlock and finally out in the open area of the room.

Then Dean's voice called out from across the hold as he slowly closed in on them, Meg and Bobby at his back with weapons of their own, "Nobody's going anywhere, Private!" Then Dean got in sight of them and trained his gun for the second time that night on his old friend.

His green eyes quickly ran over Castiel, checking for any sign of distress. He took note of the sweaty features, the pinched face from mild pain, the sad look in his eyes…Then Dean's gaze moved to the gun held once again at Cas' temple and then to the man holding it. Benny was nothing but panic in a pair of suspenders right now. The gun he held trembling slightly.

"Don't make me do it, Dean," he growled out between gritted teeth.

"As far as I've seen, nobody's made you do anything. You brought this all on yourself. You got in over your head with those stone cold gut-runners, then you panicked, brought this whole mess down on all of us," Dean spoke with as much of his anger reined in as possible. He wasn't about to risk angering Benny too much when he still held Cas' life in his hands.

He did the best he possibly could to not let his eyes drift over to where Balthazar was slowly creeping in from one of the side entrances of the hold, the small pistol that he got from Bobby was held tight in his hand.

Benny shook his head in desperate denial, "That isn't what happened—"

"You sure about that? What about this trail of bodies that Warrick was talking about? I thought that he meant those left behind by him and his cronies…but now I'm starting to wonder if it was you."

Sweat was pouring off of Benny at this point, "You know I'm not like that anymore! Besides, As far as I can see it, you're the only one who intentionally shot someone here. I know I don't belong…and that starts to wear on ya…but you gut-shot me, chief!"

"That can be seen to—"

"It doesn't matter! You hear that? They stopped the drops. That means you called them in…that means you just murdered me," Benny hissed out the last part like they were already cutting into his chest and Dean saw his finger tighten on the trigger. Finally the captain let his eyes flick over to where Balthazar rose up next to the now cornered man and cocked his gun loudly.

Benny reacted immediately to the familiar sound and tried to frantically locate the source clumsily due to the burden of his living shield, but in jostling his prisoner just so, Balthazar was given a clear shot and he took it.

The bullet buried itself only an inch to the left of the first. This time not even blatant determination could keep him on his feet and he slumped to the floor as Castiel finally pull away and run to Dean's arms.

Dean buried his face in Cas' neck as soon as he pulled him close. He didn't want to see what he had just let happen, but then he heard Cas' voice in his ear, "No, Dean. He did this to himself…we just carried the bullet a while."

At those words Dean was able to trail his eyes over to where Benny was writhing on the floor as the blood pooled around him. There was a damned lot of damage there…

Castiel also looked back at the man who had just held a gun to his head and slowly made his way over to the fallen soldier and kneeled at his side.

Dean heard the arrival of the rest of the crew behind him as they were all drawn by the sounds of gunfire, but he didn't turn to look at them. He moved over to where Cas and Benny were on the floor. Was there still a way to fix this? His mind was working faster than he could ever remember it doing before.

He could tell by the look on Cas' face that it wasn't good, so when he started to move his hands down Benny's chest to where the wounds were, Dean gripped Cas' wrists and pulled his hands back while shaking his head.

Castiel looked confused for a moment, but then he nodded and sat back on his haunches, not moving too far away from Dean's old friend.

* * *

Oh, I'm sorry is that your heart? Let me borrow it, step on it a few times, use it as a baseball, and I'll hand it right back to you. Might want to wash it off first.

And gosh darnit, Sam! Why you gotta ruin all of Gabe's hard work!? And now Dean is all sad cause hurt bro and hurt Cas and hurt benny! D'X


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: I may need to borrow your hearts for a moment to use as a doormat. You can have them back when I'm done, I promise.

ship. me: And with our awesomeness combines we can rule the world! And here is a tissue for this chapter. You may or may not need it.

Disclaimer: I don't deserve it because I am waaaaay too far behind on my chapters! D"X I can't run out of steam now!

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Not a minute later, as they all were staring down at the wounded man and a knock sounded at the airlock. None of them jumped though as they were all too wrung out of emotions at this point. They just couldn't even bring themselves to care that someone might be coming into their ship that could take away Cas and his brothers…because right now they could only focus on how Dean was already losing a brother right before their eyes.

They only reacted when the door was blasted from its hinges and seven armed men…and one woman stormed into the cargo hold of the Impala. Finally Dean flinched back into reality and immediately his eyes shifted to where Castiel was right there in plain view, still sitting next to Benny.

Both Castiel and Benny noted the dread that swam in those green eyes, and somewhere deep down, the old Benny who stood by Dean and protected him for those two years in the war, who listened to Dean talk about his loved ones with such affection, who shared his own love and stories for his family back on Luisa, who loved Dean like a brother, awoke.

As the eyes of the invaders still adjusted to the sudden change in light, Benny lifted one of his bloody hands and cupped it behind Cas' head and pulled it in tight against his neck and collar bone, hiding his face from sight.

"Cry like you mean it," the ex-soldier whispered in his ear, and through his surprise Castiel heard him and started to tremble, then the soft whimpers started to escalate into mourning sobs. All the invaders saw was someone crying for his loss…and not the fugitive whose poster they had all seen so many times before.

Balthazar and Gabriel shrunk back into the shadows and Dean stood, mouth agape as he witnessed Benny saving Castiel even after all of this.

Warrick strolled out front, an arrogant strut in his step as he moved further in, but his face fell as he spotted Benny through the crew who were all standing in front of the fallen man like guards.

Meg raised a pistol as the enemy moved closer, warning them off, but Warrick scowled at her, "Captain Winchester…you left one of your bitches off her leash," he looked unimpressed at her gun, "I've been shot too many times to be scared by a gun, girly. " She didn't lower her weapon, but she may have stuck out her tongue at him as he turned to Benny.

And the wounded man met the look, and chuckled in a half delirious state, "Hello there, Warrick. I think I broke the Old Man's junk…May have been a problem during shipping." He laughed at his own joke.

Warrick looked far from happy at the news, "Don't think I have to tell you folk the kind of trouble you're all in. Wetware smuggling, resisting arrest, fleeing an officer of the law…I'm sure if I search this ship I'll come up with another few felonies…"

Everyone had to resist glancing at the three wanted fugitives in the room, and Benny actually pulled Castiel's face tighter against him, the blood from his fingers soaking into his hair.

Dazedly, Benny let his eyes roam over those who would have been here to rip out his innards, now far less scary that he was already on his way out of this world. He didn't focus too much on Warrick, or the faces behind him, a mix of familiar ones from the Old Man's crew and a few he didn't know. But one face sent his shredded stomach down to his feet.

Bobby's scoff was heard echoing through the room, "You won't be searching the ship," he chuckled out.

"Is that so? I'm authorized to kill as I like, preachers non withstanding," Warrick shouted back clearly impatient after the chase only to find his prize all shot to hell.

"It is. You won't be taking us in. Nor the boy who's dying over there," Bobby huffed, words so cool and collected it was starting to make Warrick's hands sweaty. Sam moved up next to the preacher and smiled at the others in mock confusion.

The younger Winchester wagged a finger at them, "That's right! See, we were all wondering about a few things…like why your ship is so outdated. And why you guys didn't call in for back-up," he noticed Warrick's men start to shift uncomfortably and he smirked, "I mean…there's a fed station only eighty miles from where you're standing."

Bobby moved closer and flicked the badge that hung on the man's belt, "You got your command stripes at the Silverhold colonies. Puts you about eight sectors away from your jurisdiction…and since you're running this job on the side…," he raised a bushy eyebrow," I'm guessing that the Old Man hired you to come after his less than legal property. Making this whole "police chase"less than legal as well. Hell, I'd imagine that nobody would be too bothered if we laid your bodies to rest at the bottoms of these icy canyons. Especially your commanding officer who sure as hell didn't sign off on this."

Around the room several more guns were cocked by each of the Impala crew members, echoing threateningly against their ears. Slowly the men behind Warrick started to lower their guns.

He looked over to the dying Benny, and at the various guns trained on him, crunching the numbers in his head. Finally he spat viciously on the ground, "It's damaged goods, anyhow."

They all turned and started to head out of the ship, but the one woman that stood near the back stayed where she was…her eyes locked with Benny's.

Dean looked her over. She was beautiful. She looked…regretful. Sad. Was this…?

"Andrea…" Benny gasped out, voice incredibly pained, but Dean wasn't sure if it was because of the wounds or because his heart was being torn from his chest at the sight of his supposedly dead wife standing shoulder to shoulder with these men.

"He turned you," he practically sobbed out, and all she could do was give a small and shameful nod, "Why?"

"I don't know. They came to kill me but they must have changed their minds. I woke up and I had a new kidney…and I felt I was in his debt."

"You mean you _are_ in his debt."

She shrugged helplessly, "I'm alive and it's thanks to him. I'm—I'm so sorry, Benny. I still love you, I just...things got out of hand and...I'm so sorry."

"No you ain't. All I wanted…was to leave a crater behind. I wanted to put your memory to rest and go home, but what I loved…it ain't there anymore. It was snuffed out by monsters like me…like what you've become. No, I think we're all damned now. You're still dead to me."

Benny couldn't handle anymore betrayal tonight. It was bad enough that he had to go out with his friend's bullet in his belly, now he had to go out with his barely beating heart being crushed in her hands.

Dean had enough of this. He swung his gun to her head and made sure she caught the movement, "I think it's best you leave now. Before I decide to bury you anyhow," he said in his lowest and most dangerous voice that shocked her into stepping back.

She cast one last longing look at the man she once loved, and then she stepped out of the airlock with the rest of the wayward cops. Sam locked the door behind them and Dean went to crouch by Benny again as his life ebbed away.

Castiel had finally pulled his face away from his shoulder and had ceased the loud sobs and tremors…but there were still a few tears falling from his eyes when he looked up at Dean.

They looked to Benny who's eyes were faltering, slowly closing as his breath started to become shallow. He was on his way out and there was a damned lot of damage.

A slender finger gently lifted Benny's chin so that he could look up into Castiel's sorrowful eyes, "Do you wish to sleep now?" he asked softly.

Benny could only nod. He was tired of this world and could really use the rest. Eternity might just give him that.

And his eyes closed as he felt himself slip away.

* * *

It was rather late at night by the time they had finally arrived to Benny's home planet. They had landed and looked out the windows to see heavy snowflakes falling from the sky. They all admired the scenic beauty of Luisia, but then turned their thoughts to what they had to do while they were here. Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar and Bobby each carried a corner of the casket as they trudged down the ramp into the snowy depths of Luisia. Sam had almost turned red in the face when Dean tried to help carry it with his still injured shoulder, so now Dean moved down the ramp with a half limp and half awake Castiel plastered against his side to help ward off the cold. Nobody spoke, afraid to break up the serenity of the place. It was so peaceful. It was so quiet.

The six men slowly made their way through the snow with their burden, heading straight to their fallen friends farm only a bit away from where they landed. Like a beacon in the distance they could see the warm glow coming from the windows and the smoke billowing from the chimney.

They came to the farmhouse, stopping a good fifty feet away from the porch and gently placed down the coffin into the cushioning snow. The four of them all stood up and exchanged looks, knowing that what came next was for Dean. Both Sam and Bobby stepped back and started on their way back to the ship, tossing encouraging nods to the Captain as they passed. Gabriel and Balthazar nodded as well and moved up to them to gently pry their little brother out of Dean's arms. They weren't sure why he insisted on coming along in the first place with how tired he was, but it was time to take him back to the ship and get him warmed up.

Then Dean was left alone.

Wearily he moved up to the coffin and fell to his knees and looked down at it for a moment before moving back the lid. It was just as before, Benny laying there pale and eyes closed. Clumps of snow were falling around them and landing on his face, but Dean didn't blink or even feel the cold.

He sat there for a bit, just looking down at his friend as his mind swam with fond memories of their time together. This would be the last time he saw him, and he wanted to be sure to memorize his face so that when they parted again, Dean would be able to accurately depict him in his happy daydreams where all of his old war buddies were living the life. Living.

This time when Benny started coughing and launching out of the coffin, Dean didn't flinch, just stayed in the snow as he waited for his friend to get a grip on himself. It was kind of amusing to see Benny's bewildered eyes as he looked around him.

"Fuck, Dean. This is heaven? Seriously? How the hell did I end up here?" he gasped as his lungs started to catch up with him.

Dean laughed loudly, "You aren't dead, Benny. Cas fixed you up well enough. He wasn't able to heal you up totally though. You've got some nasty looking scars and you'll ache for a few weeks, but hey, alive."

"So…That was your plan?!" he shouted incredulously, "You were gonna ruin their stuff and then fix it up? You heartless bastard!"

Dean shrugged, "Nah. The plan was to scare them off with the info that Bobby and Sam found out about them being out of their jurisdiction, but you getting shot kind of helped things along. Not too sure they would have given up so easy if your organs weren't scrambled."

"That…that was a good plan. Shoot, chief. You always have some crazy ass plans up your sleeve," his face clouded with guilt, "I should have remembered that…"

He hated himself now that he thought back on his actions, but his chest couldn't help but fill with warmth even in the cold of the night as he realized that Dean hadn't betrayed him. His heart still ached for Andrea, but that was more numbing than painful now.

Dean noticed the look and sighed, his hand started to fiddle with the snow on his sleeve, "Yeah, maybe you should have, but what's done is done and you have a clean slate. The universe thinks you're dead and you're going back to live with your parents rent free. I'd say you were set up for life."

Benny let out a loud snort and then noticed that he was still seated in the casket. He wrinkled up his nose and quickly got out, brushing the accumulated snow off of his jacket. He noticed that somehow all the blood and tears were gone from his shirt. He didn't comment on it though. He was too transfixed with the fact that his home and family were both only a few feet away.

He turned slightly misted eyes over to Dean, "I can't….I'm not sure I even deserve this, brother. After all this…why'd you do it? Why did you save me?"

Dean once again looked down at his sleeve for a moment, thinking the moment over when Benny pulled Cas' face against his chest, shielding him from harm. The regret in his eyes as Benny saw that he had hurt Sam….

The Captain shrugged and looked up, "Well, you know the old saying…"

Benny chuckled, "There's no love like the love for a brother…"

"And there's no love like the love from a brother," Dean finished, "Go be happy, Benny."

His old friend smiled and nodded, "Go be happy, Dean."

One last strong embrace, and Dean trudged back to the Impala where his own family waited and Benny walked up the stairs ready to greet his own.

Dean only looked back once to whisper, "Thank you," into the cold night air.

* * *

*gross sobbing* this is such a happier ending for Benny! I just couldn't leave him dead, I just couldn't! One more chapter to go!


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: Just wrote chapter 3 of the next story and...already crying D'X

ship. me: lol, so many hearts XD

leahelisabeth: Welcome back! Hope everything went well and that you get to take a nice friday off to relax :D And I totally could not bring myself to kill Benny. Dean needs to have as many living friends as possible!

Disclaimer: I don't deserve to own it because I keep hurting the babies!

Warnings: You have been warned. ;) Teehee

* * *

CHAPTER 15

By the time that Dean made it back to the Impala, he was covered almost head to toe in snowlflakes that started to fall off of him as the heat of his ship hit him. He was glad to note that the blood where Benny had been hit was all cleaned up by someone, and even more pleased that the entire crew wasn't sitting around waiting for him to return. Truthfully, he wasn't about ready to face them just yet. It had been a harrowing day and all he wanted to do was warm up, and get some sleep. After that intense healing, Cas was probably already curled up in his bed, keeping it nice and warm for Dean to slip on in.

He peeled off his coat to leave it to drip in the hold, but he was shocked when he didn't shiver with its removal. He never remembered it ever being this warm on his boat before…

"Gabriel and I decided to turn up the heat for a bit. Cas was shivering pretty bad by the time we got back and we figured that you would be too," Sam said by way of greeting. He had been waiting for Dean to return in the hold, making sure that the rest of the crew went off to do their duties instead of bothering his brother.

Sending Sam a grateful look, Dean peeled off the last extra layer, leaving him in a somewhat damp undershirt that clung to him uncomfortably. A silence fell between the two as Dean started up the stairs to head to his room, Sam following close behind not saying anything. Normally this wouldn't have bothered Dean, but this particular silence between the two felt different. More heavy and Dean wanted to shuck it off his already weighted shoulders.

"How's your head, Sammy?"

He glanced at the small bandage that was taped to his brother's temple. It was still white, no blood was leaking from it thankfully.

Fingering the bandage lightly, Sam shrugged, "It's not so bad. Gabriel will take care of it as soon as he's powered up. He's busy pouting about it in the control room right now." He didn't say that it also felt like there was a percussion crew banging around his head just because he didn't feel like upsetting the already frazzled Dean. He had way worse in his short time in this 'verse.

Dean chuckled, "I know what you mean. Cas practically flipped his lid when he found out that my shoulder was a little bit messed up after he fixed up Benny. Kept saying stuff about priorities. But I'm not letting him within ten feet of a paper cut until I know he's fully charged," Dean vowed, not at all willing to let Cas heal him while it would leave the other man vulnerable.

He glanced as Sam and noticed that particular hold of his shoulders that meant that he had something he wanted to get off of his shoulders, "What's on that crazy mind of yours Sam?"

His brother's head ducked, "I was just…why didn't you ever tell me about Benny? It seemed like you two were really close."

"We were, but he was….you know how it is, Sam. He was stationed somewhere else and I didn't know if he was alive or dead most of the time, and I guess it was nice to have a friend that was…"

"Just yours?"

Dean winced, but there was no judgement, betrayal, or anger in his voice. Sam sounded like he understood.

"Yeah, I guess that might have been part of it. Benny was from a time in the war where I had all of my biggest regrets, from a time that I did things that I'd rather not remember. As much as I loved Benny, talking about him would only bring up more memories of all that. I wasn't keeping _him_ from you. I was keeping those dark times from you. Nothing personal, Sammy."

Dean had lowered his gaze to the floor as he spoke, not at all comfortable with talking about _feelings_ again. He hoped that hysterectomies were something that Cas could do with his mojo.

A hand clapped to his shoulder brought his gaze back up to Sam's smirking face, "It's fine, Dean. I actually figured all that out hours ago on my own. I just thought it better that you say that out loud. I think we made progress here today. I'll be sending you my bill," and Sam walked off with a spring in his step away from a gaping Dean.

"You bitch!"

"But you love me anyway, Jerk!" Sam called back, and then he disappeared around the corner to the control room. Dean watched him go with reluctant fondness. Damn brat knew him too damn much…

* * *

Just like he had said, Gabriel was indeed in the control room, lips pouting around some well deserved comfort chocolate as Sam entered and sat down in the chair next to him.

"You still upset about the chase?" Sam asked even though he knew the answer.

Gabriel's response was a rude gesture and a grunt.

"Would it help you if I said that you were freaking amazing in my eyes?"

Another very creative rude gesture.

"What about how proud I am that you were able to pull that last disappearing act that bought us time?"

A wrapper was thrown at his face.

"Okay…What about if I told you that I would like to show you how grateful I am for everything you did today?"

Gabriel sighed, "I'd love that, but since I can't fix your head, you're probably suffering from one hell of a headache. And no matter what anyone says, headaches are a totally reasonable excuse to not have sex."

Sam smirked, "Yeah. It does kind of hurt, but there was nothing and there is nothing anyone can do about that. And although it is a great idea to thank you with a nice old fashioned romp in the control room, I actually had something else in mind."

Sam reached over to the underside of one of the panels and pulled a chocolate bar from where it was hidden and handed it over to the now grinning Gabriel, "You've earned this."

"Maybe…"

"No, I mean it. You bought us enough time today to figure out that those guys were full of shit. You're amazing…"Sam cut himself off, knowing that Gabriel probably would still feel like he failed no matter how much Sam told him otherwise. Instead he turned Gabriel's chair until it faced him and he leaned forward until their lips met. It started off soft, but quickly grew deeper as Sam tried to drive his meaning home. Even if it was only supposed to be a kiss to start with, the familiar touch of their loved one overcame all other intentions and started the chain reaction of lust at the touch of their lover.

As Sam's big hands trailed over the curve of his ass, Gabriel gasped and pulled back to glance at Sam, "What about your headache?" he whimpered as Sam started to nibble at the shell of his ear.

He felt Sam shrug beneath him, "Sex releases endorphins. Endorphins make you feel better."

Gabriel chuckled, "Okay, but what about Dean's rule of no sex in the control room…or any public area on his ship?"

"Dean is dead tired and even if he doesn't go straight to sleep, Cas will probably distract him a for a while. He won't come up here until long after we're finished," Sam growled at all the talking and pulled Gabriel down again, but the pilot resisted.

"And the others?"

"Since when are you the responsible one?" Sam laughed, but he reached over to the panel and hit the button to lock the door. One less problem to worry about.

Gabriel looked to the ceiling as if pondering the same thing before shrugging, "Good point," and all earlier reluctance was gone as he straddled Sam's thighs by joining him on the chair, "After all…Someone said I was amazing today and that I deserve a reward and I'm ready to collect."

"Excellent, because I'm ready to give."

A hand traveled down to cup Sam's package through his pants, "Ooh, yeah. I'd say you were ready to give too."

Gabriel smiles at him and leaned over to run his tongue over Sam's lips so that the younger man could taste the chocolate there and that quickly turned into a breath stealing kiss. Sam moaned deeply into it and felt the responsive heat building in his groin and forgot his headache for the moment.

Their position was quite awkward, but it actually wasn't the first time that they had made use of the control room this way and they efficiently removed the star maps and data pads from the panel board. Sam easily lifted Gabriel and gently laid him out on the surface, hands purposely slipping under his partner's shirt in search of the warm skin to caress, and Gabriel enthusiastically did the same only he was perhaps a bit more eager and ripped open the buttoned front of Sam's shirt.

Gabriel was tricky though, and in order to distract Sam from getting upset over yet another messed up shirt he just brought his knee up between Sam's legs and applied just the right amount of pressure there to make Sam gasp and his knees go weak. Sam let the pilot trail his hands all over his muscled chest, fingers dipping at the protrusion at his hips that always made Gabe salivate whenever he saw it. Feeling playful, he leaned up and flicked his tongue over one of the nipples and chuckled at the shiver he felt run through Sam's large frame.

Sam was occupying his hands by letting them slip down the back of the other man's pants, kneading at the firm skin he found. Accommodatingly Gabriel lifted his hips so that the next tug Sam made was able to slide the offending material off in a fast motion. Sam looked up to see a very aroused pilot smiling softly at him. He watched as Gabriel tentatively reached his fingers to flutter over the bandage just over Sam's eye, regret clouding his face.

"I wish I could just-"

"No. Don't think like that. We're both here and that means that I'm going to be fine," Sam scolded gently, and Gabriel nodded, doing his best to accept that. He flushed a little at the idea that him just being there was enough for Sam to be okay. He always got a little bashful and unsure whenever Sam said those kinds of things, but a small part of him knew that Sam wouldn't say it unless he meant it.

Sam moved in between Gabriel's legs and nudged his thighs apart. He licked and kissed the inside of the pilot's thighs, eyes glancing up to catch a glance at the blissful expression on his partner's face. And he was indeed blissed out, eyes fluttering and a healthy glow rising up his neck. This was all for Gabe. He wanted to make him forget for a moment...and of course show some appreciation for that amazing display of piloting ability.

So with a smirk, Sam took Gabe in his mouth and started to run his tongue on the under side, licking up and down the length along the vein there. Above him, Gabriel moaned and bucked as Sam started to suck gently. He held the base firmly and he started making slow circles around the head and then dove deeper as he heard Gabriel's gasps become more frantic.

He felt more than saw the change and knew that Gabriel was close, so he pulled back and continued to stroke gently with his hand as he stood up to cover Gabriel's mouth with his own. The older man's response was to growl into the kiss and start tearing at the rest of Sam's clothes, pulling out the belt so fast that it sounded like a whip snapping as it cleared the last loop. He plundered Sam's mouth with his own and worked his way along his jaw and down his neck where he licked and sucked and marked him with teeth and lips. Sam moaned and held Gabriel to him as he felt the pulls at his skin while his big hands wandered over the pilot's body, needing to touch, needing to feel. Gabriel moved his mouth down to Sam's nipples, traveling back and forth, favoring them both with loving attention from his lips and tongue. He gently grazed them with his teeth, causing Sam's knees to falter, gasping at the light pain on his sensitive skin.

Gabriel worked his way down, licking and sucking, leaving a wet trail on hot skin as he took his turn by taking Sam into his mouth and started in on it, licking it, stroking it with his tongue. He loved the sounds of encouragement that Sam made, sharp intakes of breath that were released in a hiss. He also loved how Sam had this thing where he liked to run his fingers into Gabriel's hair, fingers tugging just enough at the roots to make the pilot shiver at the almost pain.

He reached down between his own legs and started to work himself in time with his movements on Sam.

Before long their breath started to speed up and the movements of Gabriel became more frantic and desperate as he felt both of them near climax. Sam's only warning was a muffled groan, but Gabriel didn't really need the sign because he was matched perfectly to Sam in release as the lights exploded behind his eyes and all coherent thought fled from their minds as they slumped back, panting with skin soaked in sweat.

They both wordlessly wiped themselves off with one of the many shirts that Sam was wearing and then moved to the back wall of the control room to sit on the floor, backs pressed against the wall so that they would both have an open view of the stars out the window. Sitting there only half dressed let the chill of the ship breeze over their fevered skin, cooling them down from their activities and raising goosebumps on Sam's arm until Gabriel moved closer and positioned himself between Sam's legs, his back to Sam's chest and the heat between them went back to comfortable levels.

Sam reached in front of them and laced his fingers with the pilot's and brought the hand back to his lips, gently kissing it and murmuring a soft "thank you" into his ear. And this time, Gabriel knew with every fiber in his being that Sam truly was thankful for all he did to save them. He leaned back against Sam's chest with a satisfied and happy sigh and pulled a chocolate bar out...

"Gabe...where the hell did that come from?" That wasn't even the one that Sam had given him earlier.

"Think of it as my version of a nice smoke after sex, Sammykins."

"I get that, but...where the hell did it come from?"

Gabriel just smirked around a big bite and continued to look out at the stars as they twinkled like the mirth in his eyes.

* * *

As quietly as he could, Dean opened the hatch to his room and slowly made his way down the ladder, hard considering that the lights were off, but the soft breathing he heard in the corner of the room told him that Cas was actually asleep.

He slowed his breathing and started to gently bend down to unlace his boots and then place them off to the side of the room. Then he quietly started at his belt buckle, wincing when the metal jingled as soon as he had loosened it. He cast a glance over to the bed, making out the form of Castiel on his bed. It actually looked like Cas had fallen asleep while waiting for him, that or he forgot how normal people sleep because right now Cas was uncomfortably sitting up in the wedge of corner where the bed met the wall, his head fallen onto his chest and hands lax in his lap. It was cute and all, but Dean would make sure to rearrange him when he was done getting undressed. He would wake with killer muscle cramps if he stayed like that.

Usually he left his socks on when he slept, something about Cas complaining that he had icy feet, but one step in his soggy socks told him that there was no way he was leaving those one. Tough if he had toesicles, worst feeling in the universe was wet socks.

He tore them off and tossed them in the corner, again wincing at the wet smack that they made when they contacted the floor.

This time he heard the shift on the bed.

"Sorry, Cas. Didn't mean to wake the beast," he whispered.

"It is fine. I wanted to stay up for you, but my eyelids became heavy."

"Ah," well then, guess he didn't have to be quiet anymore and he was about to start peeling off the rest of his wet clothes when he felt a pair of amazingly warm hands join his at the bottom hem of his shirt.

"Was all well with Benny?" he heard Cas ask gently as his hands started to roam under the fabric searching for skin.

"Peachy. He's going to be happy there, I can tell."

"And will you be happy here?"

"I _am_ happy here."

Cas sighed in contentment at that and continued to trail his hands under Dean's wet shirt. He wrinkled his nose in discomfort as the wet fabric started to make his arms cold. He had only just warmed up from his time outside and this would never do. Roughly he started to pull at the hem, trying to get it off of Dean, but it was proving difficult as it clung to him awkwardly.

"Off," he whined and Dean chuckled as he started to help him, almost ripping it off of himself in haste to comply, then he turned to face Cas in the semi-darkness of the room.

Finally Cas was able to have proper access. He loved the feel of Dean's skin and he closed his eyes as he moved his hands over Dean's shoulders, feeling the strength in them, the strong bones beneath the hard muscle. His fingers tingled as the ghosted over the cool temperature of it all, the snow having sapped away the normal warmth that Dean usually held.

He purred when he felt Dean's fingers curl into the knit of his own heavy sweater, one of Dean's that Cas liked to wear sometimes, and he pulled it up and over his head. Both of them stood there shirtless and moved in for a soul-searing, blood warming kiss that lasted until they were gasping for breath. As their bare chests touched, he could feel their hearts beat heavily in tandem with the humming heartbeat of the ship.

Dean rubbed his open hand up Cas' waist, up the lean rake of his ribcage as his lips moved up the bared throat, relishing the rasp of stubble there at the angle of his jaw that he couldn't help but nibble at. The action made Cas shiver even though for the first time since he got off the ice planet he was feeling pleasantly warm.

Dean heard Castiel gasp again and he pulled back slightly so he could rest his forehead against his partners, "You sure you're up for this? I know healing Benny took a lot out of you…"

Castiel sighed and moved in for another kiss, nipping slightly at Dean's bottom lip, "I'm up," he said slowly and bumped their hips together so that Dean could feel just how "up" he was, "But are _you_ up for it?" he asked as he let his hand gingerly touch Dean's injured shoulder, a look of regret and sadness passing over his face.

"I told you that I'm fine. I've had a lot worse and done a lot worse things while having said lot worse. Besides…maybe you can kiss it better? Some untapped power store or something." His smile was so bright that Cas could make out the white of his teeth even without his night vision.

"I doubt it, but I'm up for experimentation."

Dean chuckled, "Dude, be careful with what you say. That kind of experimentation could lead to some crazy shit."

With that, he placed his hands on Cas' hips and pulled him close as he could so that their pelvis' met and ground them together beneath the cotton of their pants. All thoughts of how cold Dean once was were completely gone by this point. It was starting to get heated enough that the sweat forming on their backs looked like they had just come out of the shower. Hell, Dean would bet that every nerve in his body was on fire as Cas' lips started to roam over his chest and collar bone.

His tongue lapped against the skin there and then he latched his mouth on at the hard knob of bone, suckling at that spot until a deep red mark was pulled from his skin, marking that spot as his. Dean moaned loudly, not caring if anyone outside their room heard him.

Then the mouth was gone, and Dean opened his eyes to look to see where Cas had gone, but he got his answer as hands started to work at the button and zipper of his pants. Once those were taken care of, two slender thumbs worked their way into the belt loops and slowly pulled the fabric down.

Now Dean stood there in his boxers, but one glance at Cas' still mostly clothed form had Dean letting out an impatient growl and guiding them both to the bed where he didn't waste time undoing buttons, the pants would come off easily from Cas' thin hips without the effort. Then, one rough tug at the elastic of both their boxers, both of them were finally naked and free to enjoy the view.

Dean was feeling a little possessive that night it seemed, like he was afraid that he would be made to let Cas go for whatever reason. He had to admit that his heart was frayed from not only the whole Benny thing, but also seeing Cas hurt, tapped out of mojo, and on top of all that, fucking feds almost saw him. Who knows what could have gone down that day if things were different.

He trailed his eyes over Cas' exposed chest, noting the fresh red and purple bruising splattered on one side of his ribcage and part of his back. Bobby had checked it over earlier and said there were no breaks or cracks in the bones, but the coloring would be spectacular for the next couple of weeks. Luckily Cas was already on a painkiller regimen and wouldn't feel a thing. Still, Dean didn't like seeing any marks on Cas that weren't his own.

With that his eyes narrowed and he dove in on Cas' neck to the skin right above where the collar of his coat would sit, just so that the hickey he would leave there would be visible to all.

Castiel didn't mind the deliberate mark at all, in fact he started to writhe and moan under the Captain, clearly pleased with the proceedings. Dean felt his hands move to the back of his head, pressing him down further as encouragement.

When a quarter sized mark appeared, Dean decided to map out the rest of the man under him. He ran his hand down his chest, over the taut belly, and then all the way down to the head of Cas' cock where a small bit of pre-cum was already gathering. Slowly he began to work his hand up and down the length, watching Cas' face the whole time as he fought to keep his eyes open and mouth closed, but failed each time that Dean changed the motion, too lost in the pleasure that he was feeling.

But as Dean kneeled over Cas, he couldn't help but feel that this wasn't enough. He wanted to be closer. Gingerly he adjusted himself until he was sitting on the bed, his legs under Cas' and then slipped his hands under his partners shoulders, pulling him up until their chests met.

Once Cas was seated in his lap, Dean was able to pull him in for a deep kiss that let his tongue explore the inside of his mouth, tasting the sweetness of him. Cas' moaned around his probing tongue as his desire mingled with Dean's as the moist and damned intoxicating taste of Dean filled his mouth.

Cas' normally graceful and deft fingers fumbled as he reached between them to grasp both of their lengths in his hand. Dean's emotions, passion and lust were clouding his own pleasure-blinded mind, and he wasn't sure if he could even form a complete sentence at this point. All he seemed to be able to say was a breathy, "Dean," every time his mouth was not crushed against the other man's.

He was grateful for the change of position though, as it allowed him to not rest on his aching back and Dean didn't have to support himself with his injured shoulder. He also liked that he was able to keep pressed up against Dean with only enough space between them for Cas' fist to work them both together as Dean's hands were free to roam other places.

Cas had this awful habit whenever they were together like this that Dean just hated. Almost always, with every touch and wave of pleasure, Cas would close his eyes. It was a damned shame because there was nothing quite like watching those expressive blue eyes, nearly black with lust, dance with passion. He let his gaze travel down from his eyes to his lips, normally chapped, but now swollen and wet from their last kiss. Damn, he was beautiful.

He continued to thrust up into Cas' hand, loving the feel of them rubbing together with those long fingers encircling them, playing the skin and working the pre-cum from both of them in like a lubricant. Every time he heard Cas make a noise, a whimper, a purr, or those throaty moans, Dean would twitch in Cas' hand.

He wanted to pull more noises from him, so he moved his hands from where they were rubbing at Cas' shoulder blades, down further and further until they were dipped into the small of Cas' back and started to kneed there.

He felt Cas relax under the ministrations and then raised one hand to Cas' mouth and pushed the tip of one of his fingers at the swollen lips, "Suck." And Cas did, with an enthusiasm that Dean wasn't expecting, but appreciated nonetheless. Dean watched him work the digit in his mouth, felt the tongue slide over it, and then pulled it out with a wet sucking sound. He was completely transfixed with those lips and used his other hand to pull his partners head down so that their mouths could meet.

While their tongues danced together, Dean let his slickened finger trail down Cas' spine, following the trail of bone until it cut off and he felt soft skin, warmer than any other part of Cas. Gently he began to tease the pucker of skin there, their kiss breaking momentarily as Cas gasped at the new sensation that he hadn't felt before. Dean waited for any indication of fear, but found nothing but trust and need when Cas pried open his eyes to look into Dean's.

Their lips locked again, and as Dean plunged his tongue into his mouth, he also gingerly worked his finger into Cas' ass, making the smaller man let out a soft, "Ah,"gasp that morphed into shaking moan. His eyes tragically fluttered shut again as he became so dizzy with the sensation that he couldn't hold them open anymore.

Dean felt the tight heat of Cas' body clenching around him and waited for the muscle to relax before he started to twist and bend his finger, seeking out the small gland and massaging it. He knew he found it when Cas' whole body tensed up on top of him and another loud gasp of surprise echoed around their room. Smiling, Dean continued to work his finger there in time with Cas' strokes as the other man finally gathered himself enough to continue rubbing his and Dean's cocks together.

Dean let his free hand take over as Cas became too lost in the passion to keep up the rhythm. As soon as his palm felt the heated flesh, he felt the tension building there, and Dean felt the answering ache growing in his lower belly.

He listened to the sounds and incoherent cries of Cas and he worked both his hands on them, seeking the build of the pressure. They were so close, so close to the edge of that amazing sensation.

And all it took to finally send them both over the edge was Cas finally prying his eyes open again and the look he gave Dean was enough to send that last spasm and thrill through him and sending the sensation over the top. They both fell at the release, Dean toppling onto Cas' sweaty chest where it heaved heavily, pulling in air as his breath had been stolen away in those last few moments.

They fell asleep like that. Dean laying his head on that warm chest, listening to the heartbeat within like it was a lullaby as it sang him to sleep.

* * *

*Blushing so hard and going to hide under my bed as writing steamy scenes is still new to me* (Dude, I never knew how hard it was to write them!)

But before I got hide under the sheets and make friends with the dust bunnies, little bit of info on the next story. The first few chapters in the next one are going to be "mood setters" for a good chunk of the rest of the Impala series. Not much of the actual plot will be there in the first three for the episode, but this is necessary for the rest of the series, I promise. So just bear that in mind and enjoy! Next story is up tomorrow and it will be called "The Lovely Barricade". See you guys then!


End file.
